The Rift and Rose
by PassionPoet
Summary: SEQUAL TO PAST INTERUPTIONS AND FUTURE DISTRESS which is now completed doctor who crossover rose tyler has been living in the parallel universe for awhile when she finds gwen cooper... jackgwen toshowen ianto/OC rose/10 and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

She screamed in agony. She felt frozen, but burnt and the only thing keeping her mind steady was the thought that Jack, Owen, Tosh and Ianto were safe and the rift was closing. She saw him briefly at the window trying to get in. Tears stained his eyes as he cried for her.

He wouldn't leave her to suffer this if he could help. He would never abandon her, but as the sensations increased throughout her body she could felt herself spiritually evaporating too.

Light. That's what she remembered. There was light everywhere and the tiniest crack in time. Most would consider it insignificant compared to everything else that had just flashed right before her eyes, but it was there and it was opened to her.

She was pulled through. The room along with all its contents disappeared before her very eyes and Jack's wonderful face shown no more as light erupted all around her and she was pulled through.

She landed with a thud on hard ground. Her head spun and she laid on her back clutching her side which had started up again. Images were still flashing all around her. History replayed itself over and over in her head, facts, dates, numbers and time had burnt her skull and yet she was still here. She was still alive. Barely.

She was losing more and more blood and she had no idea where she was. She tried to take in her surroundings. She was outside apparently. She could smell the sea. Possibly near the ocean or a bay of some sort. There were a few lights and buildings, but she can barely make them out with darkness creeping around the corner. She recognized some swings and a teeter totter. She was in a park? She groaned in pain as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Oh my God. Are you okay? Stupid question. What happened?" came a soft voice.

It had to be an angel. Only an angel could look so golden and so pure. A blonde angel with soft beautiful brown eyes. But that couldn't be right. She remembered what it was like to be dead and there were no angels.

"Please," Gwen begged, "Please help me."

"Don't worry. I'll get help. I'm Rose by the way. Rose Tyler."

"Where am I?"

"We're in Cardiff," Rose said taking out her phone.

Gwen shot up immediately, but then fell back again clutching her side. Rose could now see the open wound and gasped at the sight of it. Gwen felt relieved. She was all right. She was still in Cardiff. The rift must have gotten her as far as outside.

"We've got to get you to a hospital!"

"No, I need to get to Torchwood."

Oh crap what had she just done. No, but she didn't care. She just needed to get to Jack. Her only thoughts were that of Jack and she would have given anything just to be with him and Tosh, Owen and Ianto now.

"What did you just say?"

"I need to find…please you have to ah…"

The pain had started up again though she wasn't sure if it was her side that hurt more or her head. Rose tore off the jacket she was wearing and wrapped it around Gwen's wound applying pressure. Rose took out her phone again this time carefully considering who to call. If she called the hospital now there'd be too many questions and the fact that this woman knew about Torchwood would only cause more problems. She dialed a number in her contacts and waited for him to pick up.

"Mickey, it's Rose. We have a bit of a problem…yeah I'm just outside…yeah…the thing is she knows about Torchwood…no not alien I'm sure…possibly yeah…she's wounded so…all right..five minutes then."

Rose hung up the phone and cooed the sweating Gwen. Her face was a great deal pale and her blood loss was becoming greater.

"How do you know about aliens," Gwen managed a little breathlessly.

"You asked for Torchwood, well you found them. I work for them."

"In Cardiff?"

"Actually I have my own team in London, but I was sent here when my friend who runs Torchwood Cardiff who asked for my help with a case."

Just keep talking Rose kept telling herself. It couldn't be that hard. She learned how to babble when the times got rough after spending so much time with the Doctor after all. She couldn't let this woman go unconscious. Rose felt a pull towards her. It was something almost extraordinary and this woman felt so familiar, but she couldn't think of what it was right now.

Gwen grabbed Rose's hand and Rose squeezed tight as Gwen began to shake.

"Listen to me," Rose told her, "It's not your time. Help is coming"

"I know," said Gwen through tears, "But it still hurts."

"Where are you-"

"-Rose. What happened?" came Mickey's voice as he piled out of the SUV followed by three others.

"Quick, help me get her into the SUV," said Rose trying to pick her up.

Mickey immediately went to assist along with one other.

"It's all right. I'm a doctor," she said.

"Martha? Martha Jones," Gwen whispered, "It's so good to hear your voice."

"What? How do you know me?"asked a slightly stunned Martha.

"No time," said Rose getting into the trunk with Gwen and Martha.

"We need to get her back to the Hub immediately," said Martha as she injected a serum into Gwen, "This should stop the pain."

"Are you sure she's not alien? I mean look at her. That's got to be the worst disguise I have ever seen," said a man with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up Owen," said Gwen and Rose in unison.

Rose stared down at the woman who's head was on her lap. Gwen was slowly going in and out of consciousness.

"Rose did you ever get her name?" asked Mickey.

"No, sorry," said Rose apologetically.

"Does she have an I.D on her?"

Rose scrambled through Gwen's pockets trying to look for something useful. She found a mint, some money which she was sure to carefully replace and a Torchwood I.D.

"Now this can't be right. Mickey was anybody else coming from any Torchwood facility to help with our latest project?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"This woman has a Torchwood I.D."

"Your joking?" said Owen snatching it from her.

Owen looked over it amazed, "Well lye me down and paint me purple. Do you think it's legit?"

"What's the name?" asked a new voice.

"Gwen Cooper."

"Never heard of her," said the new voice, "Mickey what do you make of it?"

"It has to be a fake or there's something we don't know about going on which is impossible because I make it my business to know everything and anything going on in Torchwood," said Mickey.

"Jake, what do you think?" asked Owen handing him the Torchwood I.D.

"I tell you Mickey this looks legit. Honest to God," said Jake

"That's impossible," said Mickey with an air of utmost superiority.

"Hey we're Torchwood," said Martha, "Nothing's impossible."

The SUV came to a halt outside the Tourist office which led to the secret entrance of the Torchwood Institute.

"Jack," Gwen whispered as she was wheeled in to the autopsy room. Rose did not let go of her hand. Now that they were in the light Rose could see the woman more clearly. She looked exactly like the working girl Gwyneth whom she had met in 1869, but it couldn't be the same. Her clothes were much more modern and apparently the name on her Torchwood I.D was Gwen Cooper.

"Who's Jack?"Rose whispered.

Gwen looked around her. She wasn't going to last much longer. Everything was becoming colder, darkness she could feel was creeping up on her.

"Rose, get out of the way," Owen shouted as he and Martha went to work at the wound quickly.

Rose reluctantly let go of Gwen's hand and backed away up the stairs. She stood next to Mickey who watched as both Owen and Martha went to work. Mickey could tell Rose was worried and took her hand in his. She grinned, but still kept her eyes on Gwen. Martha set up an I.V and hooked Gwen to all the necessary machines.

Who was this woman and where had she come from? She apparently claimed she was from Cardiff and she knew Torchwood, but how? They, Torchwood three and herself, had never seen her before. Was she hiding something? Was she dangerous? She didn't seem dangerous. And where exactly had she gotten that wound. Weevils originally went for necks didn't they and that wound was certainly not done by a weevil, so weevils were out.

"The wound looks more practiced," said Martha practically reading Rose's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The wound. Possibly a knife or some other sharp object. Whatever it was it cut deep into her skin. I'm surprised she managed this long. Also there's some sort of residue," said Martha taking her clippers and putting some of it in a jar, "Might want to check that out later Mr. Carper."

"Of course, but first things first. It stitches time," Owen said raising the needle.

"What do you think happened? Did she say anything?" Mickey turned to Rose.

"She just said she needed to get to Torchwood."

"Rose, this could be a trap."

"Stop it Mickey. We don't know yet. Right now let's save her life and if she happens to be dangerous we could always take it back, but I highly doubt it. She looks just about as dangerous as Owen with a gun."

Martha snorted and Owen glared at her accidently pinching Gwen. Gwen flinched, but ignored it. Her eyes drifted shut completely as she fell off into slumber. Owen finished stitching her up and she was moved into the small infirmary until she woke up and Torchwood got some answers.

"Was she carrying anything on her? A bag? Was there anything else?" asked Mickey.

"It was dark and I was rather reluctant to see her in the first place, but no I didn't get a chance to look around."

"All right Jake and I will go look around. You should wash up. There's blood all over you."

"Oh right," Rose smiled looking down at herself, "I completely forgot."

"Get some rest afterwards. It's been a long week especially with that ghost machine and all."

"Yeah," said Rose shivering at the thought of it.

"Goodnight Rose," said Mickey sternly so she'd get the silent message to go to bed.

"Goodnight," she said as she watched Mickey stalk off.

Rose took one last look a Gwen and then headed off towards the showers. There were still so many questions that needed answering and she wasn't sure if she would be able to get any rest at all that night.

Rose turned the knobs and dressed. Her hands were now blood free and her mind was still wondering. She really should have been heading off to the room she was currently staying in during her visit in Cardiff maybe having a nice cup of tea before falling into dreams about meeting the Doctor again. Rose sighed at the thought. If she kept thinking like that she would never move on with her life. Sure, there was the Doctor in this world, but he wasn't the same as her Doctor.

This Doctor must have regenerated more times than her Doctor and was currently travelling with a companion named Toshiko Sato. Rose snorted. Who would want to spend their time on the TARDIS anyway or travel through time and space or spend hours of time trying to make out half the words the Doctor was babbling about? Rose sighed. Apparently she did.

Rose should have turned and gone left, but instead she turned right heading back to the small infirmary where the assumed Gwen Cooper lay. Perhaps she was a descendent of Gwyneth. It was the only logical explanation, but whoever she was she gave off a beautiful energy that calmed Rose.

Rose took a seat next to her. She was so pale and so frightened. What could have happened to frighten and hurt her so much? She seemed to be a normal girl, but then again you never knew.

"Jack…Jack…Jack," Gwen whispered in her sleep.

"Who's Jack?"Rose whispered knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer.

It was all just amazing to Rose. It had been a year in the parallel world. Mickey had been promoted and now ran his own team in Cardiff because of the Rift. She had her own team in Torchwood London, where apparently there had never been a Battle of Canary Wharf and they still stood strong. Her mother and father were living happily together with the new baby and all. She was living on her with a new apartment and everything though there was always that void, but no matter what she did she knew she couldn't fix it. It wasn't as though she didn't try to put herself out there either, it was just…it wasn't the same.

And then Mickey had asked for her help with a case he was working on which she couldn't help, but say yes too. She felt so trapped in London and could do with the fresh air. They had found an alien object that allows you to see visions of the past. Jake called it a ghost machine and then they had found another part of it that allowed you to see visions of the future. Martha was crying after coming out of the apparition because apparently she herself covered in someone's blood. No sooner did it come true after Owen investigated a Ted Morgan, he tried to kill them and Martha accidently killed him. Mickey held her the entire night trying to convince her it was not her fault, that the man had killed himself, but she knew Martha would never fully be okay. That Martha would have to live with this for the rest of her life.

And then tonight she went for a walk because the Hub, no matter how homey it had become after being around great friends, she still felt trapped. Maybe should would always feel this way. When she was with the Doctor they had travelled all over and she was spoilt from it. Rose grinned at the thought of the TARDIS and all the places she had been. And then she remembered seeing a freak burst of light. As she ran towards it she heard a groan and saw a body and then the rest was history.

Rose took Gwen's hand in her own not sure whether she was comforting Gwen or just trying to comfort herself. Tiredness threatened her eyes and she could feel her eyes beginning to close. She could almost hear the Doctor's voice calling out to her as she slept. It was almost as if she knew she would see him again someday. And as she dreamed a new face appeared beside him, but she couldn't fully see for it was distorted, but he was there. He had strong handsome features and wore a charming smile that made the insides of men and women melt.

Rose opened her eyes suddenly and took in the daylight that was coming through the very small window overhead. She had not thought about him in a long time, so why so suddenly had the thought of Captain Jack Harkness crept into her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood atop one of the many tall buildings overlooking the city. He took another swig of his drink and contemplated if anyone would notice if he jumped. He took out the envelope again and turned it over in his hand tracing the lettering of his name. He couldn't bring himself to open it just like he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the fact that Gwen was really dead. Nobody could survive what she had been through.

He took another drink. Normally he would force himself to move on with his life, but he couldn't, not this time. Why he couldn't he didn't know, but he just couldn't. Gwen left an enormous impact on his life changing his perspective while he in turn changed hers. In a way they completed each other. She had a passion for adventure, maintained a normal life even after Rhys, compassionate towards those who even tried to hurt her, was as stubborn as hell, but it was what attracted him to her.

Goddamit why couldn't he stop it? He could have helped her. He could have shut down the machine. He could have figured something else instead of having things end the way they did.

Jack looked at the letter again and sighed. He wasn't sure what he was afraid to find out when opening this letter. All he knew was that he couldn't handle any more bad news and how would Rose even know he was alive anyway with her being in the parallel universe and all. The Doctor didn't even know, so how would she know.

Jack sat down swinging his legs off the edge of the building. This was the cost of insomnia. When your immortal and can't sleep you begin to think. When you begin to think that's all you seem to do is think. And when all you do is think it becomes a bad habit making the mind restless and dead. It was a fact Jack Harkness knew all too well. Before when he did sleep he dreamt about his past and the nightmares. Now he didn't even bother because the only image that appeared in his dreams was the image of her in pain.

His phone began to go off. He was grateful for the distraction. At least it'd get his mind off of everything else.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Jack, Martha Jones is here. She's says she needs to talk to you."

"Ask her if a certain doctor is with her?"

Jack waited a moment as he heard Ianto talk to Martha and then replied, "He was."

"Hold on a second Yan," said Jack.

"Yes sir."

Jack took the phone and hit his head with it a few times. It was now or never he thought and sighed.

"I'll be right over."

"No need," came a voice from behind.

Jack smiled despite the entire sullen mood he was in. A visit from the Doctor always cheered him up. Jack shut the phone and turned to face the intruder.

"Hey Doc," he said.

"I wish you'd stop shortening the name and just say doctor," said the doctor.

"Well it's better than Doctor who? Isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned.

"Since when do you drink Jack," asked the Doctor frowned.

"Oh…just celebrating," he said with a rather drunken smile.

"Oh," said the Doctor taking a step forward, "What are we celebrating?"

Jack turned his back to the Doctor and overlooked the city. He took a deep breath and a long gulp of the contents in the bottle.

"The fact that I'm immortal and I get to live to watch everyone else I love around me die," he said with a cold air in his tone.

The Doctor frowned as the wind began to shift in the atmosphere.

"What happened, Jack?"

"I couldn't save her. At least Rose didn't suffer or so you said, but her tears…her tears and her screams…they burn deeper then all of my old memories and I can't let it go of it this time," he said darkly.

He wiped away the tears forming and took another swig as though it contained all the answers. The Doctor was looking away. He could sense Jack's emotional misery and it pained him knowing he couldn't do anything to help him. The Doctor wouldn't have wished half of his pains on a man he hated most, but from the look of things Jack was suffering and Jack had suffered long before his current situation. Jack had died so many times and known more pain then all humans he was sure. Jack was a good man now and he didn't deserve it no matter.

"You might have a happy ending after all Doc," said Jack suddenly.

The Doctor was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed that Jack had spoken.

"Sorry?" he said both in confusion and missing the sentence.

Jack walked to him and took out an envelope and put it in his hand.

"Look at the handwriting," said Jack.

The Doctor stared at the handwriting trying to decipher it. He had seen it before, he was sure, but then again he seen all different kinds of handwriting and most not even in the English language. But this handwriting had a particular curve to it. Where had he seen c's written like that before. His eyes widened as sudden realization dawned on him.

"Jack, is this some kind of joke?"

"You know me better than that," he snapped, "It came through the rift."

"Rose doesn't know your alive I'm sure. How can she address a letter to you if she doesn't know you're alive?"

"I don't know. It could be from the past, but the date at the top of envelope argues otherwise."

"Did you read it?"

"No."

"Jack-"

"-There are probably some writings on how she's been getting on in the alternate universe and how she misses you. The last thing I need is to reminded of the third woman I loved and lost when I've recently lost two."

The Doctor raised a quizzical brow and stared at Jack feeling much more remorse.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. May I ask?"

"Estelle. She was raised and she died again."

"And?"

Jack was silent. Her screams awakened in his ears as he did everything in his power to shut them out. Jack took another drink of the bottle not bothering to breathe as he swallowed continuously. The Doctor could tell that whoever it was, Jack was more upset about it.

"In the TARDIS I assume you recognized that the rift has been quite active though now much more calm."

The Doctor nodded as curiosity and fear of the truth crept through his skin. Jack was darker then the Doctor had ever seen him.

He spoke quietly, "Gwen Cooper had been injured. Her blood was all over the stairs. She was then dragged and brutally strapped to a machine that allowed her mind to understand, control and open the rift that runs through the city of Cardiff. Gwen witnessed things no one should have to know, her mind could not handle it and she unintentionally opened the rift more then ever before.

When she realized what she was doing she closed it up again kil-," he choked on the words.

"Killing herself in the process. Her blood was all over and her body was gone," Jack said quickly finishing the last of the liquor. It wasn't enough. Jack yawned back his tears and stared out into the night sky hating the people of Cardiff because they all had something he lost so long ago and envied them for. They still had their innocence and ignorance. Gwen was innocent, but not ignorant. One of the many, many few. The whole of his team were innocent, but not ignorant. Gwen was the only who suffered for it thus far. How long before he wound up being the killer of the rest of them? Look at what he had already done to Gwen.

"That's interesting. I had a similar experience with a woman like that. Did the Gelth come through?"

"I don't know. As far as I knew everything came through. There were Daleks in the Hub."

"Ah Daleks. Good times," said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," said Jack with even more sarcasm in his voice, "What happened to the woman?"

"Same thing. She opened the rift and closed it sacrificing herself to save the world though only Rose, Charles Dickins and I knew."

"Charles Dickins?"

"Yeah, it's a long story and I'll have to tell you about it after you've had a good night's rest. When was the last time you slept Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Five months ago," said Jack without hesitation.

"Five months eh? I'm surprised all you've been doing is drinking."

But the Doctor knew or he wouldn't have said it like that. Every day began the same. Jack paid full attention to his team and the matters at hand just as he always did. Every night he'd drink more and more, but liquor on this planet was useless to his body. And then when everyone was fully gone he try again and again, but it would never stick.

He'd pull of his clothes and enter the shower quietly. Turn on the water enjoying the feel of ice on so numb a body. And then he'd take the pistol he left on the side, put it to his head and try again. It was always darkness. He couldn't find her. Even in death he couldn't find her and it would never stick long enough so he could begin to look for her. He'd always wake up, his body in some awkward position, the pistol in his hand or flung on the floor close by and the same empty despair that would return to settle in his stomach. While the wound in his head healed, the invisible wounds remained and a new day dawned and he was still being, scars, memories and all.

Jack took the bottle and dropped it off the edge of the building making sure no one was near in case he accidently hit someone. He couldn't deal with another death of his own causing. Jack watched it drop and hit the cement below.

"You think anyone would notice if I did that?"

"You want to risk it?"

Jack didn't answer, but instead grinned at the Doctor out of sadness and took his friend's hand.

"She was right though."

"Who and about what?" asked the Doctor whilst watching Jack revealing another bottle of liquor from his great coat. Jack popped open the top and offered some to the Doctor who obliged and took only the smallest sip.

"Gwen. We all end up alone."

The Doctor took a longer sip and then handed it back to Jack who took in more then the average man could handle.

"Indeed," said the Doctor as they watched the sun slowly rise over Cardiff,"Indeed…"


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen awoke to the smell of tea and roses. It was refreshing considering what she had recently been through. She looked around her noting that she was in the Hub infirmary and was wearing a hospital gown. She felt her side which still ached with pain. She had tried to recall what had happened.

She remembered Suzie and Bilis. She remembered seeing Jack's face through the glass and her splitting into ten. She was in pain. And then there was light. A lot of light. A lot of blinding light and a crack. She remembered reaching out trying to hold on to anything, but everything around her disappeared and then she was on the ground in a park. A park?

"Hello there," said a sweet voice.

Gwen turned over to see a blonde woman standing in front of her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Gwen tried to sit up, but winced from the pain.

"Don't sit up on my account. I'm not royalty," the girl said.

Gwen remembered what Jack's response to a comment like this would be.

"What makes you think I'd get up for royalty?" Gwen grinned.

Rose smiled, "You sounded like someone I used to know. Two people actually."

"Your Rose right? Rose Taylor?"

"Rose Tyler actually."

"Sorry, I think I was only half conscious when you were speaking to me. Speaking of which how long have I been asleep," Gwen asked.

"You've been out for three days."

They were silent for a moment before they both started on their questions.

"What are you-"

"What year is-"

They both began and then only smiled at each other.

"How about we ask each other a question one at a time? You can go first," Rose said.

Gwen smiled and nodded her agreement. Gwen took a deep breath and Rose took a seat next to Gwen.

"What year is it?"

"It's 2009. Why what year are you from?"

"2009, but this doesn't make any sense. I'm in Torchwood Cardiff right?"

"Yes."

"Then how come I've never seen you here before?"

"Wait hold on you work for Torchwood? Torchwood Cardiff?"

Gwen nodded.

"That's impossible my friend Mickey runs Torchwood Cardiff and he's never seen you before."

"Mickey? Mickey who?"

"Mickey Smith."

"That's impossible because Captain Jack Harkness runs Torchwood Cardiff," said Gwen.

All the color drained out of Rose's face at the sound of that name. Rose suddenly put her guard up. This woman had to be playing with her head. Alien, yes, she had to be alien.

"Who are you?" she asked her face getting serious.

"My name is Gwen Cooper."

"And what planet are you from?"

"Earth of course."

"I'll ask again. What planet are you from?"

"Where am I because I'm as sure as hell I'm not in Torchwood Cardiff. What is this a replica, some kind of sick joke Jack's playing?"

"Stop saying that name."

"What the hell is going on Rose?"she asked in frustration.

Rose stood up and backed away wishing she had her gun. Gwen thought for a moment trying to figure this out. None of this seemed right and her head ached as she remembered all of history and then she felt these vibes. They weren't hers though. They were sad and worried vibes.

"Gwen Cooper, if that is your real names, I'm going to ask you again where are you from and what are you doing with a Torchwood I.D?"

"I'm from Cardiff Wales located on the planet Earth and I work for Torchwood or at least I did," said Gwen exasperated and confused.

She just wanted to go back to her Torchwood with Jack and Owen, Tosh and Ianto. She didn't know where she was, but she just felt so frustrated and alone.

"Ah I see the patient has finally awoken," came Owen's voice.

"Owen. Owen! Tell her who I am," Gwen said.

"Sure. You're the girl we picked up three nights ago who almost bled to death and stained the backseat of the SUV," he said.

"Owen this is not funny. Please tell her who I am," said Gwen looking at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry did I even tell you my name?"

"Hey is she awake yet?" came another voice.

"Martha, please you know me. We met a few times. You travelled with the Doctor and were friends with Jack. Please, tell me what's going on," said Gwen

Martha stared at Gwen dumbfounded at what Gwen had just accused her of. She then turned to Rose and began to whisper. Gwen clutched her head in exasperation. Had she finally lost it? Did she just dream everything up? She couldn't think, she couldn't feel and all she wanted to do was go home. She remembered, but did she just make those things up? And where was Jack? Oh God, how she wished she had Jack here right now. Gwen cried into her hands and sniffled. She wiped her tears away and looked at Martha and Owen who looked at her like she was insane. Rose watched her intently trying to understand what she was playing at.

"Rose are you leaving today for London?" asked Martha suddenly.

Rose looked back to her and shook her head, "No, I want to stay for this case," she said gesturing towards Gwen.

"But won't Torchwood London miss you?"

"Oh God you've got to be kidding," said Gwen suddenly.

All three turned to her waiting for an explanation.

"There is no Torchwood London," Gwen stated though it was no use.

"What makes you say that?" asked Owen suspiciously folding his arms.

"It was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf."

Rose paled again. Impossible she thought. In this world there never was a battle. It had only taken place in…

"Get out," she said.

Owen and Martha stared at her.

"What?" asked Owen.

"Get out now. Owen. Martha. Go," she said not turning to them.

As soon as they were gone Rose locked the door and looked at Gwen who was still teary eyed. Rose walked over to her immediately and took her hand in hers.

"Your name really is Gwen Cooper?"

"Yes."

"Gwen you need to tell me what happened to you?"

"Where am I? Please, I just want to go home," said Gwen still crying. She clutched her head again which seared with pain.

"What do you remember? Please tell me," she said softly.

"I opened the rift. I didn't want to. I was forced and it just hurt. There was so much pain," Gwen wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "I just want to see Jack."

"Jack Harkness?"

"Yes."

"Jack is alive?"

"Yes," and the sudden realization hit Gwen as history replayed in her head, "Did you know Jack?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"You thought he was dead?"

"Yes, but he's alive?"

Gwen nodded and looked deep into Rose's eyes and suddenly flashes of daleks passed her sight along with Rose and a man with large ears, Jack's dead body and a time vortex. Gwen opened her eyes and Rose apparently did the same having seen the same things as Gwen.

"How'd did you do that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," said Gwen just as stunned.

"Jack's alive because of me isn't he?"

Gwen nodded as the images replayed in her head, "Jack can't die."

They were silent for a moment. Rose stared at the floor and then took a deep breath as she tried to take all of this in.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Gwen you're in a parallel world. I don't know how you got here, but you're here and you can't go back."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked starting to get hysterical.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? I'm not…Jack?"

"Jack's in the other world and you're separated."

"I can get back."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can. You don't understand-"

"No, you can't believe me I've tried!"

Gwen stared at her, "You were from my world?"

"Yes and originally I travelled with the Doctor and I-"

Rose turned her head and took a deep breath her hand still in Gwen's. Rose's name suddenly rang a bell. She remembered overhearing Jack talking with Martha about a woman named Rose Tyler. She remembered Martha sounding very jealous as Jack bragged about her. He stopped as he caught her at the door and she made up some excuse about getting more coffee.

"You loved the Doctor," the words flew out of her mouth. Wait how did she know that? Not even Jack had told her that one.

"Yes," said Rose her voice breaking, but Gwen steadied her.

"Rose," Gwen was very serious, "I can get us back."

"Gwen I just told you its-"

"-No you don't understand. The rift is connected through all space and time and there was a crack in it. The smallest crack but it's still there I can get us back through," where was all of this coming from.

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know, but it's the truth. I can get back if I just exert some control or-"

Gwen's head shot another pain at her and she quickly put her hand to the side of her head. When she took her hand back they were shaking as blood glistened on her hand. Gwen looked to Rose pleadingly.

"Oh my God," Rose shot up as blood began to trickle down the side of Gwen's head. Gwen whined back her pain as Rose ran to the door calling for Owen and Martha. Another pain and more blood trickled down the front of her forehead.

"What's happening to me?"Gwen whispered.

Owen was the first to arrive carrying a gun because he thought that maybe Gwen had attacked Rose or something considering the way she was acting before, this woman could possibly not be sane.

"What happened?" he yelled cocking his gun.

"It's not like that! Gwen's bleeding."

"What? I stitched her up just fine. How could she be bleeding?"

"Not on her side. Her head. Look!"

Owen ran over to Gwen who was shaking. He looked to see a trickle of blood run down her hair ever so slightly. Owen went over to a table across the bed and took out some cloths wiping the blood away.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. Have you been exposed to anything 'abnormal' for lack of a better word recently," he said to Gwen

Another jab of pain and Gwen shot back as the pain began to increase.

"The rift. Oh God, I can…can still feel it," was all Gwen managed as she went unconscious.

Owen moved faster then lightening as the machine began to beep loudly. He began to type on the nearest computer. Rose went over to Gwen and put her hand in hers urging her to wake up.

"Holy shit," he cried.

"What?" asked Rose looking over to where he was standing.

"Her brain activity is through the roof. No wonder she's seeping through the skull. I can't find what's causing it though."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. She needs to control it on her own."

"What!" Rose stood up, "She can die Owen and we're just supposed to what help her through it? Tell her to head towards the light or something!"

"I'm sorry Rose."

"What happened?" came Martha's voice through the door, but she was only answered with Rose's fist against and the wall and her departure out the door.

Rose ran to her guest room passing a stunned Mickey and Jake in the process. She kicked at her bed unsure whether she was more upset about Gwen's possible death or the fact that Gwen could possibly get her home and she was dying.

"The Doctor would know what to do," she whispered miserably.

She laughed a little in disbelief as she sat on the edge of her bed with her hands over her eyes. She took a deep breath when another thought occurred to her. Gwen had a home and friends back in that world. They could be missing her and nobody would know she was here trapped alongside Rose in this place. At least Rose had her family and Mickey, but everyone Gwen loved and who loved Gwen were back there.

"The Rift," Rose thought. Gwen had said she could still feel it. Was she connected to it before?

Maybe Gwen did have some relation to Gwyneth. Maybe Gwen unintentionally had opened the rift pulling herself through in the process. She was somehow connected. When Rose met her, Gwen have off a strong sense of empathy and psi energy as some might call it. Rose could have easily trusted her with her life. But how did that wound appear. God, there were so many questions and one possible scenario.

Rose sat down at a table not really sure what she was doing. She took out pen and paper and began to write. Jack apparently was out there in the real Cardiff. If she could she would have wrote to her first choice the Doctor, but the chances of him receiving this through the rift in the right place and right time was highly unlikely with his constant travelling in the TARDIS and all.

But Jack. It wasn't like this letter would reach him anyway. She just needed to pen her thoughts.

"Rose, go home," came a voice.

Rose looked up to see Mickey standing at the door about two hours later. Rose quickly finished off her letter, sealed it in an envelope, writing Jack's name and the date and put it in her backpack which contained a few other loose items and clothing she had packed for her trip to Cardiff.

"Where is home Mickey? Really?"

"I heard every word from CCTV and that woman is insane giving you ideas like that."

"She seemed to know what she was talking about," said Rose hastily putting things away.

"What you believe her?"

"Mickey she knew about Canary Wharf which had taken place back in the other universe. The universe where I was born, grew up, made friends one of them being you and where I originally met the Doctor."

"Travelling across worlds is impossible Rose you know that."

"But the rift is connected through space and time and what if it is connected to the alternate universe."

"Impossible."

"There you go with that word again," said Rose.

"I don't want you getting hurt again Rose," said Mickey exasperated.

"I won't."

"That's what you say. Rose her head isn't right, she's sick."

"Obviously, her head was bleeding for crying out loud."

"That's not what I meant."

"She wants to go back too."

"And she'll wind up getting killed if she does so. She's insane."

"That woman is just as much sane as I am and believe it or not I trust her. Her motives are clear."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. I just…I just know. Call it instinct."

"Do you know how many times that instinct has almost gotten you killed?"

"And do you realize how many times it's saved my life. Mickey, this could be my chance to get back to the Doctor once and for all."

"If she lives."

"She will live."

"The last I saw she was having a seizure. That is not normal brain activity. A human can survive that."

"She will."

"Then she's not human."

"Scan her I dare you. She is a full a human woman perhaps psychic, but I can't tell you for sure."

"Psychic?" he said in disbelief.

"Remember when I told you about Gwyneth. She looks just like her."

"Gwyneth? The one who opened the rift letting the Gelth through?"

"She was tricked and she closed it killing herself and saving the world. I'm willing to bet she has a similar story, but this time she didn't die because the rift pulled her through. I'm sure of it."

"Rose," his voice was warning.

"Let me get some answers. She'll talk to me. I know she will. She has been."

Mickey put his hands up in defeat and sighed, "You have an hour to get her full story if she lives that is. Right now she's sleeping."

There was a loud bang, a crash and a kick from below and yelled apology from Owen.

"I swear if the weevil doesn't get him I will," Mickey muttered and walked out.

Rose sat down and took a deep breath. She had just officially convinced herself that Gwen could get her back to the Doctor and she had a sudden renewed hope. She remembered something she wanted to add to her nonpostable letter and went to take it from her bag, but as she filtered through the contents it was nowhere to be found.

"Humph," she said, "Now that's strange…"


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen awoke with a sudden jolt, her head searing, her mind wandering and her level of sanity was questionable even to herself. Things she never thought she'd hear herself say had flown from her mouth. A crack in space in time. The sentence still rippling through her head. At least her head had stopped bleeding. There were bandages wrapped around the whole top of her head.

The room was empty save for that familiar smell of tea and roses. How long had she been out of it and why was everything so confusing.

"You're still connected through the rift," a voice told her, "Break the connection and everything goes back as it should."

It was exactly what she was going to do, but not before she transported herself back to Cardiff with Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Owen.

"It'll take time," came the thoughts, "It will have been at least six months there depending on how much travelling was done through the rift…"

The calculations were so clear in her head. She could see it all. Time was rippling through her, events were being played in her mind such as ones that had taken place in the very room she was in right now before she had come to inhabit, different planets, different centuries, different customs and behavior, but all of them beautiful with its own uniqueness. At the moment the only beauty she longed for was that of Cardiff.

"Sleep well?" came that beautiful voice of the equally beautiful Rose Tyler carrying a glass of water for Gwen.

"I wasn't out too long was I?"

"No, just a few hours, but I really do need answers Gwen," Rose looked at her pleadingly.

Gwen sighed, "I understand."

Rose grinned, "How did you get here?"

Gwen told Rose the story about Suzie, Bilis, the machine and the rift. Gwen saw Rose's eyes flash with horror at times, but also with understanding. Rose thought for a minute as Gwen finished her story.

"I don't know how, but I can see the whole of time and space."

Rose nodded, "I believe you. Some time ago something like that happened to me, but its better not to go into that."

Flashed erupted through Gwen as the name Bad Wolf came into view.

"But wouldn't opening the rift to get back to your Cardiff be what Bilis wants," asked Rose changing the subject knowing what Gwen was seeing.

"When I go back I plan to go through the same crack in time," said Gwen closing her imaging it, "Afterwards though I'd have to close it off completely and then find a way to shut my mind from the rift," where were these words coming from.

"You sound like somebody I used to know."

"That's the second time you've said that. Believe me I'm not trying to it's just…ever since my mind has been opened to the rift…I don't even understand half the words jumping out of my mouth and yet I do and I am so confused and not confused at the same time and…do you understand what I'm saying. I just know this without knowing and…Oh God I make no sense," Gwen buried her face in her hands.

Rose then unexpectedly began to laugh at Gwen. Rose knew exactly what she was talking about and to see her trying to explain it was adorable and amusing to watch. Gwen looked at her like she was fresh of the nutty farm only making Rose laugh harder/

"I'm sorry," said Rose wiping tears from her eyes, "But you just had a Doctor moment and it was just so funny."

Gwen laughed too understanding what Rose was talking about as flashes of the Doctor erupted through her brain.

"Oh God I did," said Gwen reburying her face in her hands.

Rose giggled and then calmed herself.

"All right that was Part One. Now part two. How is Jack?" Rose stared at her.

Images of him drinking and suicidal automatically popped into her head. She saw him crying late at night when the Hub was empty; he was silent and distant and could barely be considered living anymore.

"He's fine," Gwen lied.

Rose seemed to accept this answer and nodded her head.

"Do you know if he's seen the Doctor?"

Gwen nodded.

"You said Martha travelled with the Doctor?"

Gwen nodded slowly knowing this would break Rose's heart.

"He's moved on then hasn't he?" said Rose to herself mostly.

Rose remembered when she and the Doctor said their goodbyes at Bad Wolf Bay. She had told the Doctor she loved him, but he never said it back. It had always left her empty and now she was seriously questioning would the Doctor even take her back?

"I don't think so or Martha would not have been so jealous," said Gwen trying to cheer her up.

"There's something I don't understand," said Gwen changing the subject, "Martha. There's a Martha in this universe too?"

"This alternate universe is just like the other one except it's not. When I came here my mother and father were together where as in the other world all I had was my mom."

Oh God, she had forgotten about her parents, her thought so focused on getting back to the Doctor. What would she tell them? Should she tell them? Would she be able to leave them behind or would they come with her even though they were happily situated here.

"Because I actually worked with Owen in Torchwood," said Gwen, "And Martha was a visitor when she wasn't travelling."

"Owen Carper?"

"Actually in my world it was Harper."

"Like I said, just like the other world only not," said Rose with a grin. Rose lowered her voice, "Is he as big a git there as he is here."

"I think he's worse there then here. When you lean over do you feel his eyes roam your bottom?"

"Yes."

"In my world he'll just come over and slap it and in turn you'd have to slap him though he'd state it's worth it."

"Great," Rose giggled.

"So is there an alternate doctor here?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Who does he travel with if Martha and you are here?" asked Gwen taking a sip of water left on the table.

"A woman named Toshiko Sato."

Gwen choked on the water and made a gurgle. Rose quickly patted her on the back as Gwen began to breathe again.

"Tosh is with the Doctor," said Gwen in both disbelief and amusement at the thought of Tosh getting the chance of a lifetime.

"You knew her?"

"She was both my colleague and my friend. She's absolutely brilliant. One of the most intelligent women I know. She speaks all different types of languages some not even human, she's an ingenious computer wiz and she has a heart of gold."

Gwen's heart sank even lower as she remembered Tosh. She had a terrible case of Hub sickness and longed to be with her friends who were more like family then friends in the first place. Rose smiled as Gwen spoke of her old home and the people in it. She can't remember the last time she enjoyed a conversation like this with anyone.

"Is there a Ianto Jones here?" asked Gwen still smiling.

"Yes, he works here actually, but he's on paternity leave for a bit. His wife just had a baby."

"Ianto's married?"

"He's been married for one year now and his wife, Lisa, just had a baby."

Gwen smiled at her, "That's good for him."

In her world Ianto had had no such luck however. Lisa had died after being tragically turned into a cyberwoman and Gwen could sense that he was lonely. Even when Jack and Ianto had been together, Ianto didn't allow himself to get emotionally attached to Jack. No doubt both men cared for each other, but it never went further then that. Then when they had broken up for no reason that Gwen knew about she could still sense his feeling of emptiness. It was one she have learned to cope with after she was forced to breakup with Rhys. Her, Rhys and Torchwood were just never meant to be and to keep Rhys safe and innocent she had to let him go no matter how much she cared and loved him. But Jack was there. Jack was always there and she found herself to be thinking of him and only him throughout this whole ordeal.

"Is there a Jack here in this world," asked Gwen seriously.

"Ironically, he's dead and I did a search on you too. You died some time ago."

"May I ask how?"

"A woman named Suzie Costello shot you in the head."

Gwen frowned and stared at her lap. Satisfied Suzie, she thought.

"Gwen, you know how you said you can go back to your world?"

Gwen nodded having a feeling she knew where the question was going.

"Can you take me back with you?"

Gwen thought for a moment and Rose feared Gwen would say no. Gwen was performing more calculations in her head multiplying the weight of two people by the time and space they would consume over the length and width of the crack that had brought them here. Oh God, if Gwen didn't understand all of this was due to the rift she'd have no idea what on earth or space she was thinking about.

"Yes, but like all things it will take time."

"I understand," Rose lit up.

At that moment Mickey burst through the door. Rose and Gwen stared at him.

"Rose I need to speak with you," he said quickly.

"I'll be right back," Rose stated standing up and following Mickey out. Mickey almost glared at Gwen before following Rose out. Gwen could sense trouble in the air and it didn't sit so well with her.

Rose was led down the stairs to Jake's computer.

"So what's going on?"

"According to Gwen's readings and that sample of residue there's rift energy in her blood flowing through her to the brain which is what is causing her high brain activity. She understands the rift, her mind is in tune. At first it wasn't taking well to it as you saw her head began to bleed, but now according to this," Jake said pulling up another reading, "Her mind is now in tune and is responding well to it."

"Okay so?" asked Rose.

"So, no normal human could do that," laughed Jake, "The average human like I, Mickey or even you would die in just a few minutes of being exposed."

"So why is she still living then?"

"Exactly. Owen put a compound in her blood to test for any anomalies and look what we found," said Jake pulling up another reading, "Psychic energy."

"I could have easily told you that. I told Mickey about Gwyneth, she could be related they look just like each other."

"Yes, but it's not that we're worried about," said Mickey with his arms folded.

Rose began to contemplate Mickey when Jake began again, "Gwen understands and controls the rift. If the rift opens it can kill billions of people and not only of this time period."

"You heard her story on the CCTV she would never do that."

"But she has. Though it was unintentional she has Rose and that makes her dangerous. She has to cut off her connection to the rift or we have to kill her."

"What?"

"She's too dangerous Rose."

"She knows what she has to do and she will right after she and I go back."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"Gwen can control the rift so it doesn't spread. There's a crack in time in the rift. If we can get back through it we can go home."

"Rose home is here now."

"Home is with the Doctor just like home to Gwen is with Jack."

"What? Jack?"

"Jack Harkness you met him once."

"Jack is dead."

"Jack is alive."

"According to who? Her?" huffed Mickey.

"She is not going to close her mind to the rift until we get back home. Even if you make her, I won't let her."

"Rose that's treason to Torchwood. We were built to protect this world from threats alien and alike. She is a threat."

"No, she's not."

"I have orders from the prime minister to have her executed if she doesn't comply and to place anyone who disagrees under arrest."

"What…what has happened to you Mickey? Ever since you became part of this Torchwood you've been so cold. What made you change?"

Mickey was silent as he stared at her. Jake looked from one to the other not daring to make his presence known.

"I won't let you kill her and she won't close her mind," stated Rose.

"Then you've given me no choice," said Mickey taking her by the arm. Rose struggled against him yelling as Jake grabbed her other arm and cuffed her, "This is for your own protection."

Rose kicked Jake in the balls and glared at Mickey threatening to do the same if he didn't let her go. Suddenly she felt a shock and she fell unconscious. Mickey looked to see Martha holding the stun gun.

"Thanks," he said as he crouched over Rose's unconscious body. He picked her up and brought her over to the couch where she would sleep it off. Martha attended to help Jake though the situation was very awkward,

"I'm sorry," Mickey whispered to Rose and then took out his gun and cocked it.

He didn't want to kill her, but what was he to do. Let the world suffer for one person. He had learned from the Doctor that it wasn't worth it no matter how much the person meant to you. This woman meant a lot to Rose. He would give her one, no three chances to comply and close herself off from the rift. He would know by the readings Jake was conducting. If she did then they'd give her a life here and help her start over and if she didn't, then he would be forced to do the unthinkable no matter how much he didn't want to.

Mickey entered the room with his speech prepared. His eyes widened at what he saw. The bed where Gwen was laid was empty. Her hospital gown was laid over the bed and her clothes which had been dry cleaned and put on a nearby table were gone.

"Mickey," Owen called, "Have you seen my gun? I could have sworn I left it here."

"Team," Mickey called, "Gwen is loose somewhere in the Hub and she may be armed apparently. Jake, trace her signal. She can't have gotten out or the alarm would have gone off letting us know."

At that moment an alarm went off.

"What exit?" Mickey called.

"One three floors below just past the cells," said Jake who began to type furiously.

"Dammit," Mickey cursed, "All right trace a signal Jake. Martha and Owen, with me outside. Owen use Jake's gun and stay alert. She's dangerous."

Mickey, Owen and Martha made for three separate entrances. Martha went through the Cog door, Owen on the lift and Mickey ran for the one three floors below.

Stun guns never really had an effect on Rose Tyler. She received every possible shock she could have in her life and a tiny prick of electric did absolutely nothing to her. So when she looked at Mickey threateningly she could see just over his shoulder a woman with black hair reaching for Owen's gun. Gwen looked at her and Rose could have sworn Gwen spoke to her. Not orally, but through mind.

"Just go with it and I will meet you and thank you for standing up for me," Gwen's voice echoed in her ear.

Jack who was immortal and was connected through time and space in his own way had done this before with Tosh. Tosh had told her about it one drunken night and it always made Gwen wonder. She now understood it had something to do with distance and brain waves through the air, but she wasn't about to go into detail about. So when the shock hit Rose she faked a faint just as she saw Gwen disappear down the steps.

Rose stood up, coming up behind Jake she took out her gun and hit him over the head with it.

"Gwen!"Rose called.

Rose turned at the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. Gwen stood there in her clothes with the bandages removed and frowned.

"I'm sorry," said Gwen.

"For what?"

"You would never betray your friends like this and-"

"-What's done is done. Gwen, I trust you and coming from me it's a lot."

Gwen nodded, "I understand and I will do my best not to disappoint you. I want to get back just as much as you do, to see J-anyways are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Rose coming out of realization and couldn't help, but smile.

How could she not see it before? The look in her eyes when she spoke of him, the first name she mentioned was his and this information alone made Rose put her entire heart in Gwen. Gwen was in love with Jack.

"And let me guess. She never told him either," Rose thought.

"C'mon then," said Gwen taking Rose by the hand and leading her through the Cog door.

They reached the outside within moments.

"You have a car?" Gwen asked.

"This way," said Rose leading her to a parked minivan, "Mine's broke, so I borrowed mom's."

Damn she had forgotten about her mother and her father again. She had every intention, but she wanted to say goodbye.

"You know where we go?" Rose asked.

"Yes. The place where you found me. A park I believe."

Rose nodded and started the car. And the stopped.

"Are you having second thoughts," Gwen asked with fear in her voice and concern. Gwen knew of her love for the Doctor and she can definitely see why. She was a beautiful person and Gwen found herself caring for Rose as a friend too and could never get tired of her company, "You don't have to if you don't want too. I know your scared about the Doctor's reaction, but even so you'll still have me."

Rose grinned, "Thanks Gwen, but it's not that at all."

"Then what?"

"Before we go I just need to make a phone call to my family. I need to say goodbye and let them know I love them…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor sat quietly in the TARDIS, sipping a cuppa tea, while enjoying the soothing humming. He was glad of the silence. Martha had decided to go home to her family for awhile after feeling guilty about not spending time with them. Sarah Jane was taking a break from running around with him to go on her own small yet significant adventures of her own. Jack was a mess back at the Torchwood Institute. He had made sure to tell Ianto to add two sedative to Jack's coffee everyday and in two weeks because of his immortality and his slow arousal to drugs such as sedatives he should be sleeping like a baby.

He sat and stared at the letter Jack had given to him and with excitement and curiousity opened the envelope and began to read. It was two pages long and just as Jack had said was about Rose's life in the parallel universe, but as he got to the end his eyes widened and his eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"…There is a woman whom you know by Gwen Cooper. She fell through the rift. It's strange because it's like Bad Wolf all over again only worse. Her head was bleeding last time I checked because she can't control all of the things she has seen through the rift. I just thought even though I know you won't ever read this that you should know that she's alive and we're watching out for her…"

The Doctor scanned the rest of the letter as Rose told how Gwen misses Jack and yada yada when something else caught his eye.

"What? What?"

"…There's a crack in the rift. The tiniest crack, but it's there. Gwen thinks she can get back. For reasons unknown I believe her. She has some sort of control over the rift and if she's going back I'm going with her. I need to see the Doctor again. It's just not the same without him and this may be my only chance. I understand it's dangerous and I we may not come out of it alive, but I don't care and I don't think she does either…"

"What?!"

The Doctor ran to the console as he began to search the rift and there was indeed a crack in it. The tiniest crack he had ever seen. He really should do the right thing and close it, but what if Rose and Gwen were already travelling on it. If he closed it they could be stuck in space forever and he bloody well couldn't risk that. But what if it was a sign. A chance to finally be reunited with Rose once and for all.

"Well if they're going to try and get through I might as well help them," he told himself though everything else around him argued against it.

The TARDIS seemed agree with the Doctor humming her approval. The Doctor knew the old girl missed Rose just as much as he did. The Doctor set the coordinates and widened the crack enough to be pulled through. He passed through time and headed straight into the rift still seeking to keep control. There was a bump and a spark as the TARDIS began to head down through the rift.


	6. Chapter 6

The phone rang throughout the entire Tyler residence. Jackie had just put the baby down for the night and wanted to keep it that way.

"Who calls at twelve o'clock at night anyways?" she muttered as she moved in bed trying not to wake Pete.

She turned on the lamp and quietly talked into the phone, "Hello."

Rose smiled at the sound of her mother's voice, "Hi mom."

"Rose darling what's wrong it's past twelve at night."

"I know, but I just wanted to hear your voice. Is dad awake?"

"Rose, your getting me worried. Is it important? Do I have to wake him?"

"Yeah mom, it's pretty important."

Jackie put the phone on the table and shook Pete out of sleep.

"What is it?" asked Pete half asleep.

"It's Rose. She needs to talk to us. It's important."

"At twelve at night?"

Jackie looked at him sternly. Pete groaned as he sat up. Rose bought the phone over and placed Rose on speaker.

"All right Rose your on speaker. Now will you tell us what's going on?"

"Hello Rose," Pete called.

Tears stung Rose's eyes as the wind blew against her face. This was going to be the last time she would ever hear her parent's voices.

"I wish I could see your faces so I can do this properly," said Rose, her voice breaking.

"Do what?"

"I'm going back to our world mum. I found away and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Rose, how are you going to get back? There's no way."

"I found a way."

"The Doctor?"

"No, no a woman connected through the rift. She wants to get back just as much as I do."

"Rose, this is insane," Jackie practically yelled.

Rose wiped away some more tears, "How's the baby? Is she still as adorable as ever?"

"Rose, don't change the subject. Rose Tyler you get in your car this instant and come home. Do you understand me?" Jackie yelled.

Pete shushed her afraid of waking the baby.

"I've come too far mum. This may be my only chance. My life is nothing without the Doctor," Rose cried not even bothering to stop the tears, "I love him and I'm willing to risk everything to get back. I love you mom, dad and tell the baby that I love her too."

"Rose, don't you hang up this phone. I mean it," Jackie's voice was now breaking at what her daughter was telling her.

"Goodbye," Rose said ending the call on her cellular.

"Rose. Rose! Rose!" Pete tried to calm Jackie, but she was hysterical, "We are going to Cardiff right now!"

Jackie jumped out of bed and began to dress.

"Have you lost it? She'll be gone by then."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jackie said pulling up a pair of jeans, "Now, get dressed. I'll get the things for the baby. Be in the car in five."

Pete had no choice, but to comply with her intentions. He quickly rose from bed and prepared for the trip which would surely take a few hours of driving depending on traffic.

* * *

Rose wiped away the tears and calmed herself. No regrets she told herself. She wanted this. She wanted more than anything to be with the Doctor and she was prepared to risk it all. Rose walked up to Gwen who was standing on the green pasture of the playground overlooking the sky.

"I'm ready," said Rose.

"Something's not right," said Gwen looking out over the sky.

"What d'you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but there are ripples in the rift. It's been disrupted and if we go through now we wouldn't return to our world. We'd end up in oblivion."

"What do we do then?"

"The rift needs time to heal from whatever's fracturing it. I can try tomorrow."

"And what if we can't go tomorrow," asked Rose getting panicky.

"We will," Gwen said taking Rose by the shoulders and looking deep into her eyes, "I will get us through no matter what. You have to trust me. I am going to do everything in my power to get us through."

Gwen put her whole heart into her gaze. Truthfully she wanted to go home just as much as Rose, maybe more so. At least Rose had friends and family here. Gwen had nobody and she didn't want anybody. The only person's face who would make everything better was Jack's and it was as if Rose had read her mind too.

"You really love him don't you?" Rose let the words slip.

Gwen felt taken aback at her statement and released Rose.

"Is there a place where we can stay for the night or are we going to squeeze in your car?"

"Might be our only option, though we'd have to hide it somewhere. Mickey will be watching for us. According to him we're apparently fugitives."

"All right. Where do we stash it then?"

Rose thought for a moment before it came to her.

"We'll stay right here."

"Isn't that a bit obvious?"

"Not if you're invisible," said Rose sticking out her tongue.

Gwen studied her before Rose motioned her into the car. Gwen sat in the trunk and began to lay out some duvets she found on the side, so Rose and she could sleep. Rose opened the trunk doors and sat down.

"What'd you do?" Gwen asked.

"I put a perception filter on the car. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. There was one on a lift back in the other Cardiff."

"We have that too,' said Rose with a grin.

Gwen laid down draping a duvet over herself. Gwen motioned her to lay down next to her and Rose raised a playful eyebrow.

"Gwen Cooper, are you trying to seduce me."

"Your pretty Rose Tyler, but I don't go that way. Most of the time," said Gwen.

Rose laughed and laid down facing Gwen also bringing up a separate duvet. The trunk was long and barely anything covered it, so there was enough room for them. Gwen began to close her eyes, but flashes of Suzie and Bilis encouraging her to open the rift came into mind and then she saw Jack's tear streaked face and Ianto suffering from his wound. Gwen opened her eyes tears streaking her face. She saw Rose was awake as well equally sad eyed.

"What memories did you encounter," Rose asked staring at the roof of the car.

"Ones of most recent. Yourself?" Gwen gulped.

"The battle of Canary Wharf."

Gwen took Rose's hand in hers as a comforting gesture. Rose squeezed it also trying to reassure Gwen.

"We have a big day tomorrow. We really should sleep," said Rose.

Gwen nodded and waited until Rose closed her eyes before following suit. Their hands never left each others. They both felt more at ease knowing that someone else was there and they were not alone.

The night passed quick enough as rays on sunshine passed through the glass. Surprisingly enough it had been the first best night's sleep Rose had had in a long time. Gwen seemed to agree. Ever since her breakup with Rhys she had spent her nights in bed actually trying to get to sleep instead of performing the act or sometimes she would get to sleep and she'd wake up sweating and panting from a nightmare.

"Hi," said Gwen smiling.

Rose decided she liked it when Gwen smiled. Her whole face lit up and the gap in her teeth added to the effect of happiness, a feeling Rose had become numb too and was working her way out of it with Gwen's help.

"How'd you sleep?" Rose asked.

"Better than usual actually," Gwen stretched, "Normally there'd be cannonbalist or cybermen in my dreams."

"Cannonbalist? Okay, now even I haven't seen that one. Are you serious?"

Gwen nodded as she tried not to relive the memory. Rose could sense it was hard for her to talk about, so she didn't push anymore, but now when she had saw the Doctor she could tell him even he hadn't seen everything and giggled at the thought. Speaking of which.

"Do you think we can go yet?"

"I'll have to see."

"May I ask Gwen? What was it that was disturbing the rift?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like purring and then something was following it only it gave me a bad feeling."

Suddenly there was a flash. Rose and Gwen jumped out of the trunk of the minivan and watched as something was appearing. It was dim at first, but Rose was breathless as it came into view. Gwen squeezed her hand and smiled at Rose's joy. There before her stood a police box from the fifties painted blue and materializing right before their very eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Rose had seen in the longest time.

The doors opened and there stood a grinning young man with brown shaggy hair and soft brown eyes. He wore a brown pinstriped suit and flexed his converses while smiling at the pair of women.

"Well I don't know about the two of you," he said still grinning, "But I am never flying rift again. From now on it's just time vortex's for me."

Rose stood there stunned. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe and he was there. After all this time of dreaming, wishing and hoping and now it was all coming true before her eyes. Gwen released Rose's hand and gestured to the Doctor. Rose smiled so bright that she was sure her face would crack in two and couldn't give a damn if it did.

Rose ran to him laughing and smiled and embraced her with open arms. They were both laughing as they had found each other. It felt so good to hold each other again. The Doctor picked her up in his arms and spun her around as tears began to full her eyes along with the joy that had erupted so deep within.

Before she knew what she was doing Rose pulled the Doctor's face to hers and kissed him so passionately and so wild that the world stopped just for them to acknowledge so true a romance. The Doctor bought his hand in her hair while she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. It all just seemed to fall into place and Rose was sure she could feel the Doctor's two hearts beating just as crazily as hers.

It was minutes later when Rose broke the kiss only because she needed air, but her smile was still so bright and as beautiful as ever.

"I still can't believe you're here," said Rose through joyful tears, "I keep expecting to wake up and find that this is all a dream, but…you're here. I missed you so much."

The Doctor grinned and stroked her hair while looking into her eyes. Those wonderful eyes he had missed for so long.

"I missed you too," he said smiling just as proudly as her, "I feel like any second I'm going to break out into Reunited and you'll be left wondering has he finally lost it."

"Ah Peaches and Herb. The nightmare begins," Rose smiled and they both laughed, "How did you get here? How did you know?" she asked wiping her tears still beaming at him.

The Doctor took out the letter and told her the story beginning with Jack's being alive to the letter and the story about Gwen. He was not surprised to find out that Gwen had told Rose a similar version obviously

"They're in love with each other," they both said in unison, "You saw it too."

They pointed and then covered their mouths.

"Stop that," they both said together in unison.

Both Rose and the Doctor smiled. They had missed this.

"Well this is great. It's like we never were separated in the first place. Sure the TARDIS wasn't the same without you and there definitely was the loss of that perfume you used to wear and those sad nights, but you're here now and that's all that matters," said the Doctor.

Rose put her hands on her hips, but the effect was ruined by her grin, "You just can't shutup can you. I swear if you're not saving the world from an alien invasion, you're talking them to death."

The Doctor frowned and then smiled again.

Gwen watched as the couple reunited. She couldn't help, but smile. She could still feel the sensation of love and joy that had spread through Rose and she was happy for her. She hoped hers would be as happy as a reunion when she found Jack again.

But something still wasn't right. Sure, the humming noise coming from the rift made sense now. It was the Doctor, but she still felt that something came with it though she wasn't sure. The wind blew and Gwen looked over her shoulder staring at the playground in which five or six children were playing not too far away. It was peaceful, a reminder of innocence something that was rare for hers to find nowadays, but the love between the Rose and Doctor, that was innocent and beautiful and she felt honored having witnessed it.

"Gwen," Rose called as she led the Doctor by the hand to her.

"Gwen this is the Doctor. Doctor this is Gwen Cooper."

"Hello," said Gwen shaking his hand.

"Oh my, you look exactly like-"

"-Gwyneth," both Gwen and Rose finished for him.

"Actually I was going to say Rose McGowan, that girl who plays a witch on Charmed, but Gwyneth works too," he grinned.

Rose shook her head. Same old Doctor, she thought, but she loved that. Gwen smiled too.

"I haven't heard much about you only from what I've seen, but I'm glad to finally meet you," she told him.

"And just what have you seen?" he asked.

"Enough," she told him, "May I ask?"

The Doctor nodded wondering what exactly she was going to ask.

"What was it like meeting William Shakespeare?"

The Doctor couldn't hold his serious face any longer and burst out laughing at the question. Rose stared at him in amusement and couldn't help, but let a few giggles escape.

"Of all the questions…"he started trying to compose himself, "That's all you want to know?"

"I've always been a fan of his work and I was just curious," Gwen said.

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes. All this laughing in one day was certain to give one of his hearts a heart attack.

"I like you and I can definitely see what Jack does too," the Doctor said.

Gwen grinned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Doctor," she began quite serious, "Was there anything following you in the rift?"

"What d'you mean?"

Suddenly a car skidded to halt parking just in front of Rose's perception filtered car.

"Rose Marion Tyler!" and angry middle aged blonde called as she exited the vehicle.

"Oh my," said the Doctor his face paling. He gulped, "I don't know about you, but the idea of daleks are looking really good right about now."

Rose couldn't help, but nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing I greatly appreciate it. Sorry I don't update as often, but that's life for you ;)**

**Anyways special thanks to Hazelayes, lady clark of books, playkate, Poketheveil, Crazy Psycho Book Freak and Baebeeboo. Your reviews and support give me great satisfaction and I really hope I don't disappoint. Thanks again and here's the next bit.**

* * *

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't sure what to take in first. There was the blue police box. And then the familiar man with wild hair and then the girl with wide eyes. And Rose. Rose who had been so saddened for so long had the biggest smile she had ever seen on her face. 

"Jackie," the Doctor called though he was trying to decide whether this was a wise of foolish action. Would she happy? Would she be upset? Please just no more hitting. After Jackie had slapped him it seemed to become quite a popular trend with Donna and then Jack's teammate Toshiko though that was an accident because he startled her, but still.

Instead Jackie excitedly screamed and ran towards the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

"Oh dear."

The Doctor took this as a sign and began to flee back to the TARDIS, but Jackie was too quick for him and before he knew what was happening he was being pulled into a neckbreaking, backbreaking, breathless hug.

"Oh my God, it's about time. She was about to jump through a rift to you. How'd you get here? Where the hell have you been!"she slapped him on the arm, "Everyday she grew more and more depressed because she couldn't get you of all the bloody people or should I say aliens out of her mind."

The Doctor gasped for air as Jackie held him tighter and then released him. He couldn't help, but smile. He'd miss Jackie's annoying over protective motherly attitude. Rose went over to her father and greeted him and the baby.

Gwen wandered off. She could hear something close, but she couldn't quite pick it up. It seemed to draw ever so near and then back away as if it had gotten too close. Something dark caught her attention from the corner of her eye, but she only just missed it.

"Gwen," Rose called.

Rose looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor have you seen Gwen?"she asked as the Doctor and her mother walked over.

"Is that the woman who was going to drag you through the rift?" her mother asked.

Rose ignored her looking intently at the Doctor. The Doctor looked around with his hands in his pockets, but also noticed Gwen was not anywhere near. He frowned and looked at Rose who only shrugged. Suddenly there was a bang and a burst of black light somewhere up ahead.

"Get in the TARDIS," he ordered to Jackie, Pete and Rose as he made off.

"Oh no he doesn't," said Rose taking after him.

Jackie went to chase after her, but Pete stopped her and dragged her into the TARDIS just as the Doctor had said.

"I told you to get in the TARDIS," the Doctor yelled as Rose ran beside him.

"What? And miss our first adventure back together since Canary Wharf. You've must've gone mental while I was gone."

The Doctor laughed and took her hand in his as they rounded a street corner not far from the park where the light had come from.

"Get back!"Gwen yelled from lying on the ground.

Half her face was covered in blood and she looked terrified.

"Gwen what is it?" the Doctor called.

Gwen didn't answer, but only turned her head slightly as a figure emerged from behind bright dark shadows of light. The voice was loud and sounded almost possessed, but it echoed through Gwen's head. She had heard the words before at the Hub. She had heard then shrill and speak of a merciless fate through poetry.

"She died-this was the way she died, and when her breath was done, Took up her simple wardrobe And started for the sun. Her little figure at the gate the angels must have spied, Since I could never find her upon the mortal side."

The light surrounded them and the Doctor pulled Rose out of the way just in time. Gwen was engulfed in it and as it cleared the Doctor and Rose stared at the empty space where Gwen and the voice were once heard.

"Doctor? Doctor what was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this Rose. Quick to the TARDIS! Whoa that was a superhero moment."

"Not exactly a superhero," Rose commented.

"Mind you not exactly the greatest sidekick either."

"Oi! Shut up and stop babbling. We have to find Gwen."

"The Doctor and Rose saving the world one parallel universe at a time," The Doctor said tightening his grip on Rose's hand and pulling her towards the TARDIS.

There was a loud crack from the sky and the Doctor and Rose looked up. It looked as though it were breaking. They looked around and saw people appearing and disappearing in thin air.

"Doctor what's going on?"

"Exactly what I said would if I ever came through to this side only I didn't cause it. My calculations were precise, but that would mean…No…Yes. Whatever's happened to Gwen has triggered the rift. Our two universes are colliding and at any given moment are going to collapse unless…"

"Unless?"Rose persisted.

"Unless Gwen fixes it."

"What?"

"Meaning I'm absolutely useless. After 900 years of saving the world and other world there is nothing I can do."

"Don't be daft of course there is always something. You're the Doctor, my Doctor and you can do anything. You are the most brilliant, remarkable, witty man, well alien I've ever known and you can fix this," Rose cried.

"You forgot handsome," the Doctor added.

Rose stared at him in disbelief. The Doctor smiled and turned to her, "I know, but I just wanted to hear you say it. Now c'mon to the TARDIS Tyler!"

* * *

Jack rolled over in his bed. He couldn't remember ever being so sleepy before and to his surprise it had been a calm and peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes slowly to realize he wasn't in his room. In fact he wasn't anywhere near his room. He recognized the interior though. 

He looked down at himself and realized he was naked and normally that wouldn't have been a problem for him, but up until recent events he didn't really care for sex anymore.

"Jack Harkness has morals," he thought and emotionally slapped himself across the face for even thinking such blasphemy.

Since when did the dashing, flirty Captain Jack care so much. Before he could just live his life with no regrets and now all he felt was guilt from those actions. What had turned him like this. He foolishly laughed at himself because he already knew the answer. The only reason he laughed was to cover the tears that would have spilled at that thought.

"You awake?"

A very equally naked Ianto Jones stood in the doorway holding two cups of coffee. No doubt the young Welsh man was very sexy especially from his view, but he couldn't help, but wish that it was very a naked Welsh ex-police woman standing there instead. He was terrible for thinking those thoughts in the first place. Ianto loved him. He knew that and Jack cared for him. That's all he could seem to offer nowadays. Care. Never love.

"Did we…"Jack couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah. You've been asleep now for a few hours. Sedatives finally took a toll on you I suppose."

"What?" he asked confused.

Ianto grinned, "The Doctor's orders."

"You've been giving me sedatives?"

Ianto placed the mug next to the bedside and took a seat on the bed. Flashes of last night had finally came flashing back. He and Ianto were at a bar. Ianto was as quiet as ever and Jack was drunk, but that couldn't be right because twenty-first century drinks had little to no effect on him. And then he felt sleepy. Ianto mentioned sedatives. He must've been drugging the drink and the coffee for the past week. It would explain a lot.

"The Doctor was worried and frankly I can't really blame him," Ianto explained.

Jack didn't mind. Not really. He had become so severely depressed that he would give anything just to escape from it all. At least in his drugged sleep there were no damaging memories, regretful actions or emotional heartbreak or Gwen…

"Ianto…I'm sorry," Jack was at a loss for words.

"I kissed you," Ianto said holding up his hand and taking a deep breath.

Jack gulped. Jack had ended it with Ianto when he realized he was getting to emotionally attached to him while his feelings for Gwen were growing just as much. He didn't want to hurt Ianto. Ianto was so much more than that.

"You needed someone. Jack I didn't know what to do," Ianto spoke calmly, "The whole night you just raved about her. How beautiful she was. How smart she was. How funny and you weren't even aware of half the things you were saying. I listened of course because I care about you and you seemed like you really needed to get this out, but then you did something I never thought I'd see. You cried Jack. Long and hard and it killed me knowing that this was killing you and so I held you and I kissed you and then we were here."

Ianto gestured to his room. Jack looked at Ianto mesmerizingly. He was a beautiful person and deserved so much better than this dirty old man.

"I'm sorry-"Jack tried again, but Ianto held a hand up.

"You needed someone. That was all."

"But this meant more to you."

Ianto took a deep breath and put his whole gaze into his next few words, "I love you Jack. I really do. I will always be by your side no matter what happens, but you were not mine. You were never mine. You always belonged to her just as much as she belonged to you and as much as it sickens me to say this…I know where I stand."

"Ianto I love you too," Jack quickly countered.

Ianto sighed and frowningly grinned.

"But you don't love me like you do her."

Ianto sighed again, got off the bed and put his clothes on. Jack tried to say something, but no words could form. Ianto moved out of the room and all Jack could do was stare into nothingness. What had he done? Not only had he lost Gwen, but now he lost Ianto too. He had hurt Ianto. It seemed to be a constant theme. He just hurt everything and everyone around him whether it was for selfish reasons or for reasons that could not be helped.

Jack followed suit and quickly dressed. He no longer felt welcome in the presence of Ianto Jones and he just wanted to wait for things to cool down between the two of them. He found his great coat hanging on the coat rack and without another word left the scene.

He had started walking down the street passing various flats and one or two people, but considering it must've been four in the morning no one was exactly walking about this time of night especially with Cardiff being unsafe from human and alien villains. He let his mind drift and his feet wander to anywhere, but the Hub. The cool air was fresh against his face and he breathed in its scent. It was soft, delicate and innocent. A rare thing to find nowadays. It was only when he opened his eyes did he realize where he was. Not a few feet from him was Gwen's old flat. It was dark and abandoned. Tosh had offered to put it up for rent, but he couldn't allow it. Even Ianto hadn't put all her things in storage. Some were still there.

He rummaged through his pockets until he produced a key. Should he go in? Should he just move on and head back towards the Hub? Jack made to step forward, but then pulled back and took a deep breath. He needed to get back. Her ghost would haunt him forever, but it was time to let her go.

Jack returned to the Hub only a few minutes later. All was calm and silent save for a few odds and ends and the humming of computers. Tosh must've been running another program just before she left. Jack sat in his office overlooking the emptiness of his new home. What he wouldn't give to replace the sound of the computer's humming with that of the TARDIS if only for a moment.

There was a sound of cracking thunder. Jack made to walk out of his office when there was a sudden shift in the scenery. A change in the atmosphere and some sort of energy lingering in the air. He suddenly felt like his entire body was being cut in half and Jack yelled out in pain. It only lasted a few seconds before his head cleared and he looked to where he was.

He was literally cut in half. His right eye could see his office and the Hub. He looked down and also saw his entire right side all stationed in the Hub. The left was completely different however. The thunder grew louder. He couldn't shift one side to the other no matter what he tried. He just seemed to be stuck in two places.

Jack took out his cell phone is his right pocket and dialed Tosh.

"Hello," a very sleepy Toshiko answered.

"Hey Tosh, sorry to call you so early in the morning."

"It's four thirty."

"Yeah-"

"Did aliens take over the world?" she asked drowsily.

"No, but I'm kind of in a situation. Can you get here as quick as you can?"

"Why?"

"It's difficult to explain."

"Jack I've got half a mind to beat you with the computer. I haven't slept in three days!"

"And I literally have half a mind so please no more questions until you get here and wake Owen up too."

"All right."

Jack looked at his left and gulped quickly adding,"Hurry," just before closing the phone.

Tosh ended the call and dialed the Owen while putting her hand to her head which was searing with pain. She couldn't remember the last time she had awoken with such a painful headache except for that one time when she was very drunk and couldn't even remember her last name let alone the night before. Come to think of it she couldn't remember much of last night either. She shook her head and waited as the call connected.

Suddenly a ringer went off in her room. Tosh finally managed to wake herself up and looked about the room. She picked up a phone that was covered by a pair of jeans on the floor that were not hers. Tosh slowly turned her head back to the bed and then spun back placing her hand over her mouth.

"Shit," she thought as she saw the very naked and sleeping Owen in her bed…


	8. Chapter 8

**Im very pleased that you all are enjoying this story. Like I've said I'm trying not to dissappoint. Special thanks to Starlite1, Poketheveil, Baebeeboo, clarklit05, lady clark of books and psycho book freak for their most recent reviews. And thanks to everyone else whose reading and enjoying. All right enough babble from me here's the next part and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Tosh dashed through the Hub with her head down. Owen followed calling after her, but the whole situation had just been awkward for her. First of all they were never really official even though there were little hints. Secondly, she couldn't remember any of it which was disappointing and thirdly she was just so embarrassed about the whole situation that she was at a loss for words. 

"Tosh will you slow down," Owen yelled after trying to get her to talk to him about what had happened.

Tosh continued up the steps to Jack's office and stopped short at what she saw.

"Tosh…oh dear," came a very equally shocked Owen through the entrance of Jack's office.

"What happened?" she cried.

"I'm not sure exactly," said Jack's right side of his mouth or what Tosh could see. A splurge of light was cut down the middle revealing only his right side while his left was gone, but as Jack well saw in another world.

Tosh quickly ran over to the nearest computer scanning the Hub for abnormal activity. Owen examined the man himself checking vitals and pulse in case this thing, whatever it was, was disrupting Jack, himself.

"Where exactly is your other half?"Owen inquired.

There was suddenly another rumble of thunder and a crack. Myfawny screeched from up above and swooped low over the Hub. Another crack and a piece of ceiling hit the floor.

"Jack, what's going on?"Owen asked.

Ianto came flying through the door in his suit, panic written all over his face. Tosh had begun to type furiously. Ianto stared wide eyed at Jack apparently forgetting all about their little conversation from earlier.

"Jack-"

"-never mind me what's going on outside."

"You're not going to believe this," Ianto panted pulling up CCTV on another screen and facing it towards them.

The camera showed a dark cloudless sky lined with a few stars. Most would look at it and think it were a picture of beauty, but along came a flash, another crack was heard as the sky apparently began to break apart. The picture of beauty was gone and was replaced with fear that settled into each of the team's stomachs.

"It's not just here," said Tosh typing again, "It's the entire world. The world is ripping itself apart."

"How?"Owen inquired.

"I don't know," said Tosh.

"Well there has to be something," Owen inquired his voice a bit high.

"There probably is," agreed Ianto.

"Then what do we do. Tosh you're the genius. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Owen!" Tosh shouted spinning to face him.

"All right everyone calm down," Jack's right side of his mouth spoke, but with as much sounding authority as his whole mouth would.

"Calm down? Look at you," Ianto cried, "Your, your…half Jack!"

Jack suddenly felt a pull from the left end. He couldn't see anybody, but whatever it was the force was gripping him. Pain seared through his head as it began again.

"Jack!"Tosh moved grabbing his right arm trying to pull him back.

"I can't control it. Let me go," he barely muttered for he was falling in even more.

One final pull and he was being sucked in with full force only he wasn't alone.

"Tosh!" Owen yelled trying to break her hold on Jack, but it was too late.

She was pulled through. Owen and Ianto watched as the pair seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Jack landed with a thud on the ground with Tosh alongside him. He slowly lifted himself off of the ground when something caught his eyes. Shoes. Jack brought his head up and looked over the figure in front of him. Anger and hatred coursed through his veins as he stared at the cold blue eyed old man. Jack panted with rage and disgust as the man only grinned at him.

"Bilis, you son of a-"Jack stood up and went to hit him, but he disappeared into the atmosphere. It figured to be another one of his tricks.

"She died-this was the way she died, and when her breath was done, Took up her simple wardrobe And started for the sun. Her little figure at the gate the angels must have spied, Since I could never find her upon the mortal side."

"Suzie! Bilis!" Jack yelled his anger showing in his voice. His voice echoed around him.

He had had enough of these games. They had taken Gwen from him all ready, wasn't that enough? No, of course not. That was only part of their plan. They were able to stay under the radar for this long Jack had to give them that, but now their luck had run out because when you hurt and piss off an immortal who has seen more then what was meant to be seen, has loved more than once, has been tortured more than once and has died more than once then they had another thing coming. It was so much more then revenge. It was compensation and even afterwards it would never be enough because none of it would replace her, but at least she wouldn't have died in vain.

Jack looked around. It was a mystical place blank in features. How could one describe it? But he felt time ticking through his head and knew immediately they were part of the rift, caught in it. They were meant to be sent somewhere else and Bilis and Suzie intervened sending him and Tosh, who was not meant to be with him, here. Walls of Rift energy took form and Jack looked around to see a maze had formed.

"Tosh get up," he told her helping her up.

"Where are we?"

"The rift."

"The rift? Is that even possible?"

"When you've been around for as long as I have anything is possible. Something is wrong. Bilis and Suzie interfered with the true destination."

"Which would have been?"

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't be here."

A sound interrupted their conversation. A slow growl came from behind them. Tosh and Jack looked. Its eyes were black and it snarled viciously at the pair. It also was a mystical being with rift energy flowing off of it. It had to be a trick of Bilis'. An insult even because it represented Rose and what she had given him. Everlasting life. Licking its lips and scraping the ground it howled.

"The wolf giveth and the wolf taketh away," Bilis' voice whispered from afar.

"That sick son of a bitch," Jack growled.

"Jack?" Tosh questioned fear in her eyes as she stared at it.

"Run," he told her, "It's the big bad wolf…"

* * *

The Doctor and Rose climbed aboard the TARDIS. She looked around at the home away from home away from her original home that she had missed so much.

"Hello old girl," Rose whispered stroking the console.

"Right, now first things first. That voice. Who and where did it come from?" The Doctor started.

There was another sound of fracture and a shiver in the ground. Rose held onto the console as it passed.

"Gwen mentioned a woman, a Suzie. Suzie something."

"Jack told me the same I know who you're talking about."

"Right, but how?"

"I'm assuming Bilis had something to do with it too."

"So what are we going to do?"

"First we're going to find Gwen who could-" The Doctor grabbed the console as another quake passed,"-close the rift, seal the universes and get us back to our own worlds that sort of thing."

"And I'm supposed to sit back and watch as you and Rose go getting yourself into more trouble," came Jackie's voice.

Rose spun to face her mother completely forgetting that they were actually there. For a moment it really did feel like old times.

"Absolutely not," the Doctor cried, "And shame on me for even letting you think I'd let you stand by and watch us risk our lives to save the universe."

"Thank you," said Jackie.

"Which is why I'm dropping you off at Torchwood three Cardiff in the other universe with old Captain Jack and their charming crew," he grinned.

He turned the knob and pressed a button. They were off before Jackie could protest holding on to anything close as the TARDIS passed through the void against the rift and back to Rose's world. Her original world. The world that had first united her with the Doctor that she had often missed.

"Doctor, Jackie and I had a life in our world," Pete argued trying to calm the baby.

"Well I'll take you back if you want to so badly however I do believe the Mrs. will object to it now wouldn't you Jackie? You on one world. Rose on another. One that you can't travel back and forth between once the rift is sealed."

Jackie looked at Pete who shrugged. Rose could tell this was going to lead to a full blown argument and was relieved to see the Doctor hurriedly walking them out to Torchwood. She would love the chance to see Jack again, but there was always time for that after the world didn't come to an end.

There was another clap. It was getting worse on this world too apparently. The Doctor scurried in quickly turning knobs and pressing buttons.

"Jack's gone and I have a feeling he's in trouble. We don't have much time. Shame I could have done with a good cuppa tea, but moving on ready Ms. Tyler?" he asked hovering over a big red button.

"With you? Always."

"We might die," he said very serious.

"Just like old times then?" she smiled.

He laughed and hit it. The TARDIS was off as thunder and rage echoed from all around.

"Where are we going?" she asked grabbing hold of the nearest solid object.

They had no real idea where Gwen was after all.

"The center of the rift. Gwen's mind would be the most vulnerable. She would be stretching across every universe for all time and space and that is exactly where an evil master mind would take someone whose mind was as opened as hers is if they were going to try and hurt her or destroy the cosmos."

* * *

Gwen was holding something. It was soft and actually felt like nothing and everything. Her head was searing in pain and there was a singing in her ears. It was soft and beautiful and sang of sadness, gladness, fright and love. But there was something wrong. She stood up though she wasn't exactly sure what she was standing on. It felt like fragments, ripples of energy and looked like mist. One side blue and the other a fiery yellow/red. It was so beautiful and yet none of it felt right.

Gwen clutched her head in agony as whispers erupted, bangs started, voices muttered and a constant ticking roared. She fell to her knees and moaned as another shot of it went through her.

"She died-this was the way she died…"the voice came.

Gwen took a long breath forcing the tears of ache back. She stood up using every ounce of her being to focus on the figure forming instead of the pain. Her anger rose within her and she clenched her fist. After everything she had been through there was no way that she was about to back down now.

"And when her breath was done," Gwen yelled, "Go on. Continue it!"

"Took up her simple wardrobe," the voice echoed.

"And started for the sun," Gwen grinded her teeth. The voice paused, "Go on!"

"Her little figure at the gate the angels must've spied," the voice said. They spoke in unison on the last line, "Since I could never find her upon the mortal side."

A small flash erupted and the yellow/mist cleared to let the woman through. A pretty thing she was with black hair and brown eyes. She had fair skin and no one would ever believe that she was once a dead woman who found new and skillful ways of coming back every time.

"Gwen," she said.

Gwen breathed the name harshly and gulped. She stare her down with a gaze of intensity and hatred as the name spilled from her mouth, "Suzie."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack grabbed Tosh's hand pulling her alongside as they ran from the wolf. It was a maze of mazes that constantly changed after only minutes and there was no way of escape. No doors, no vortex. Nothing.

"He's playing with us Jack? How are we going to get out of here?" asked a flustered Toshiko.

Jack tried to catch his breath as they stopped. There was a howling from far away and Jack turned to it looking out with bloodshot eyes.

"We have to keep moving," he answered.

"I'm confused how did we end up on the rift you said?"

"The rift isn't an actual place Tosh it's time, you have to understand that. We are in time and Bilis Manger is manipulating it with full force. These walls aren't just walls their history and we're walking all over it. If we touched, scraped, even breathed on these walls of rift energy we'd change the entire course of history in one moment."

"And that wolf? What does it have to do with anything?"

Jack sighed. He never thought he'd be pouring his entire story under these circumstances.

"That wolf represents everything I am Tosh. Bad Wolf was originally a message sent throughout time to lead a certain woman to a certain point in history. In that moment she gave me life eternal. Tosh you know I can't die and it's because of her I can't. It's because of Bad Wolf I can't die."

"Why is it after us though?"

"I don't know, but it's not good. It's not her. I know someone who can help, but until I find him and he tells me what the hell is going on we have to keep moving."

"To where," she cried.

Jack looked around and then he saw it. The answer to their problems just past them. Unlike the shimmering walls of blue, a door of yellow rift energy was just ahead. The wolf howled and Jack turned to see it growling at them.

"Run. Run and don't look back," he yelled as it made towards them.

They passed shades of blue, wrinkles of time as the rift wolf howled after them. Jack wasn't sure what it was, but its intentions were far from good. Jack quickened his pace pulling Tosh alongside him towards the yellow daze, but every time they got near the maze they were in changed and in order to avoid changing history they had to change their direction and turn to find another way.

Tosh gasped as the wolf gained on them. Jack led them in a new direction. Their breaths were coming out fast. Jack had to keep Tosh going. It didn't matter what happened to him, but he wasn't about to lose another teammate or friend.

The wolf gained on them, but it didn't matter now because they were right there. The yellow swirl of time bloomed ever so close until it was on the tips of their fingers.

"Jump!" he yelled pulling Tosh alongside him.

The wolf jumped after them and disappeared behind them. Everything was a whirl. The familiar sensation of time echoed throughout Jack's veins and he felt so…alive. He yelled as the sensation filled him and held Tosh's hand tighter. She gasped as shock convulsed within her and unconsciously let go of Jack's hand.

Jack reached out and surprisingly he felt something solid and hard beneath his fingers. Were there solid things in the rift? In this one there was and held on to it for dear and endless life. He opened his eyes as rift energy cleared around and laughed at what he was holding on to. Tosh was holding on to his leg shaking and scared more than ever before.

"What is it?" she cried.

"Just hang on Tosh," he yelled as he pulled himself up more and banged on the big blue box.

"Now who could that be," asked a slightly flustered Doctor.

Rose ran to the door before the Doctor could protest and opened it. Peering out she couldn't see anything, but she screamed as something caught her foot.

"Jack!"

"Rose!"

"Doctor!"

"Jack!"

"Hold on Tosh!"

"Computer Geek!"

"Doctor Rude?"

"Doctor Rude? When did Doctor Who become Doctor Rude?"Rose questioned.

"Long story. Short version. It's all Jack's fault," the Doctor answered.

"You called her computer geek," Jack yelled.

"Doesn't make telling her to lump me one in order to make me more polite any more innocent and then that Ianto man of yours comes out with the new name," The Doctor yelled back.

"If our lives weren't on the line right now I'd lump you one myself," Jack muttered as the Doctor babbled.

Rose and the Doctor lifted the two into the TARDIS safely. Rose quickly shut the doors as Jack tried to regain his breath while pulling Rose into an airtight hug and giving her a small kiss of I missed you. Tosh was in awe of the TARDIS.

"I bet you ten quid she says it," Rose hits the Doctor lightly on the chest as Jack lets her go.

"I bet you fifteen she says it and then attempts to touch everything," The Doctor responded purring ever so lightly in her ear. Rose shivered and it no longer mattered who won the bet.

"Wow…this is…"

"Twenty quid says she faints before she can get a word out edgewise," Jack chimes in.

"You're on," The Doctor and Rose said in unison.

"This is…"Tosh collapsed and Jack caught her with a smug smile on his face. He carried her over to the sofa and laid her down to rest while he turned to the other two who had all of a sudden become quite fascinated with the wall.

"Pay up," he held out a hand.

"How did you know? She doesn't seem like the type who'd faint over something like this," asked Rose.

"She's not, but after running away from a wolf, coming face to face with Bilis Manger and seeing the TARDIS it's a lot to take in and not even Tosh can handle all of it. Anyways, what the hell is going on?"

"I can explain, but first things first you might want to sit down."

"Why?"

"Because there is something you need to know."

Jack did as the Doctor suggested and took a seat by the console. The Doctor gave Rose a look and she nodded knowing it was time to tell him.

"We found Gwen. She is alive and well, but there isn't much time."

Rose explained the rift situation to Jack as quickly as possible up until the point where she had found the Doctor again.

"Wait Rose you were in the parallel world how did…"

"The rift. I was able to travel to her safely without destroying two universes."

"And?"

"And somebody else is apparently."

"Who?"

"A woman Suzie," Rose offered.

"Suzie and Bilis," the words came out too quick.

"So that was your plan all along you manipulative son of a bitch," Jack said mostly to himself and then he spoke to Rose and the Doctor, "It was all part of his plan. Bilis'. He's going to bring about the end of the world."

"Two worlds," the Doctor chimed.

"But what about Suzie?"

"He's just using Suzie. Suzie's just a pawn in his scheme. All Suzie wants is revenge on…how fast can you take me to her!"

"Hang on," and the Doctor turned a knob and they were off.

"By the way how did you find me," he asked as he held on to something.

"Your signal came up. After I dropped Jackie, Pete and Baby Tyler off at your place they told me you had disappeared and later on I found a mysterious signal, checked it out and next thing I know you and my favorite computer geek are hanging on for dear life outside of my ship."

Tosh jumped as the TARDIS bumped along the journey.

"Where is she?" Jack inquired.

"The heart of the rift. I'm sure of it. She's in between two sides of hundreds of different universes."

"That would explain the rift's color," said Jack.

"What?"

"The rift. One minute it looks blue, the next it's yellow."

"Yeah that's right. Parallel world is yellow while your world is blue. Sometimes it clashes depending upon which universe you're travelling too. The Rift is connected through all space and time and if we don't hurry Gwen will soon be fragments of it because her mind is already so open to it."

* * *

"You just can't stay dead can you," Gwen snarled.

"Oh I'm a fighter Gwen Cooper. I fight for my life."

"You're the one who chose to end it in the first place!"Gwen yelled, "You can end it now. You have a life of your own, move on."

Gwen sighed and looked at the figure in front of her. Suzie held no emotion and gave none away.

"Please Suzie. This has gone far enough."

Suzie laughed hating the bitterness of it. She sounded like the bad guy, but she wasn't. She couldn't be. What was so special about Gwen? She was not very attractive, not very smart, not very wise, but those were all the things she kept telling herself to keep her mind steady at night. Gwen cared, Gwen had a heart full of love even for people she hated and that's what Suzie hated the most about Gwen. Gwen could love under any circumstance and risk it all. Suzie couldn't. Suzie killed without looking back. Suzie was cold. She was weak compared to Gwen Cooper and had to end the entire universe just to prove it to herself that she wasn't, but she was…

Jack could've had it all with Gwen Cooper. One move and that was it, but he protected Gwen from himself where as he immediately gave into Suzie who had been left with nothing to show for it afterwards and Suzie hated that thought. He always chose Gwen no matter.

"Gwen I'm sorry, but I've come too far," Suzie told her taking out the life knife.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"You're going to do exactly as I tell you."

"And what is it exactly that I'm supposed to do?" Gwen's words were harsh against her lips and the throbbing in her head didn't help either.

"Your mind is part of the rift. You stand in the center of the rift, your most vulnerable point. At any moment you will collapse losing control of all of it bringing about the collapse of the entire world."

"Not without a fight I won't."

"You don't have the energy to challenge me Gwen," said Suzie walking towards her.

Gwen backed away, but the pain was coming in faster than ever. Her knees buckled and she clutched her head. When she pulled her hand away she saw the blood stain red and knew what Suzie was saying was true. With the entire universe in her head, this would surely be the end.

No! She thought defiantly.

"There's something I never thought I'd hear myself say," said Gwen as her hands begun to shake.

"And what's that," Suzie asked with a small grin on her face.

"That you and I have something in common. You see Suzie. I am also a fighter. I fight for my life. I fight for my friends. I fight for the people I love and I fight for the world. All worlds."

Suzie's grin faded and Gwen stood up immediately ignoring the pain and focused only on the job at hand. Gwen's anger grew. The wind blew her hair as the rift became more powerful and gusts of it flew past her. She was putting the last of her energy into her intention of stopping Suzie.

Gwen could hear different worlds cracking. The skies were breaking, the stars were falling, the planets were crumbling and people and aliens were scared for their lives. Blood trickled mercilessly down her face, but she didn't care, not now. A dagger flew from the rift energy and Suzie glared at her.

"How? Where did that dagger come from" she questioned.

Gwen's voice was no longer her own. Her eyes burned a blue and yellow fire and rage seeped through her, "I control history. I can see time. I can see space. I can see you and I also see your destruction by my hand."

Suzie attacked with full force with the life knife, while Gwen held her off with the dagger. She kicked Suzie who grabbed her stomach and the knocked her in the jaw. Suzie dropped the life knife as Gwen made to plunge the dagger she held into Suzie's heart. Suzie rolled out of the way as Gwen made a hole in time. Light flared through and Gwen held her head as she could feel a disruption of history calculate throughout her mind. Looks like Caesar's going to reign for a long time.

Suzie took advantage of this and punched Gwen in the face. She wrapped both her hands around her neck hoping to speed up the process of the world destruction, but Gwen kicked her off and Suzie fell back. Gwen gripped the knife firmly and Suzie found the life knife again.

Both woman raised themselves up and gave each other a glare of death. They circled each other keeping their eyes instinctively focused on each other. Gwen's head seared with pain again and Suzie took advantage of this and headed right for her, but Gwen was too quick. She pulled away avoiding the knife, ducking and swerving and using her own dagger for protection.

Gwen head bonked her and spun. Suzie and she were face to face, chest to chest looking right into each other's eyes with all the hatred they could muster as one of the two pierced the other…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, just wanted to thank those who are still interested and reading this story. You really have no idea how much it means to me that you take such an interest and as I've said before I really hope I don't disappoint.**

**clarklit05-will do :)**** and sorry to have confused you before. Hopefully it made sense more the ****ch**** 9**

**JoSchmo666- I'm glad to have caught your attention with my story. I hope I don't disappoint**

**Baebeeboo****- ****srry**** about the cliffhangers I suppose ****im**** just evil like that ;) ****im**** glad you love this story and I appreciate the support much thanks**

**lady****clark**** of books- yes I did and the whole jack/****gwen**** thing their doing with this series is becoming annoying, but let's face it torchwood is love lol ;P**

**Thanks to others who reviewed earlier chapters and those who didn't review, but still are fascinated by my endless cliffhangers ;). Ok I'm going to shut up now and here's the next bit and I hope you like. -PP**

* * *

Chapter 10 

Blood spilled from her mouth as the sharpened object plunged into her. She looked deep into the other woman's eyes and held the other's arms tightly as the woman mercilessly twisted the blade. It was getting dark, but she fought it. This wasn't finished yet.

Gwen looked down as she saw the life knife within her stomach just below her chest. Suzie didn't smile. She couldn't remove herself from Gwen's eyes. Gwen shivered as Suzie held her victim close. Her head seared with pain as more blood tricked down her face and dripped down her chin. She had dropped the dagger into the rift and there was nothing left to help her.

"Poor Gwen. Just like me you are. You sleep with Owen, take my place, but Jack chose you anyway didn't he," Suzie whispered.

Suzie ran her hand down Gwen's arm as her victim began to grow cold and pale. Gwen suppressed a whimper as everything in her mind began to collapse. Empires were falling, monuments were toppled, screams were heard and terror reined the hearts of everyone in the universe. As Gwen's mind began to expand her soul began to let go along with her will to stop any of this. She couldn't hold on to any of it any longer, but she had to or this was the end. The real and final end of everything.

"Goodbye Gwen. Safe journey," Suzie whispered.

Suzie pulled Gwen in and kissed her hard and longer then last time when she had just dumped her on the dock. Gwen found her balance again and moved her hand to her back pocket where she felt something solid that she had forgotten was there. It wasn't very large, but she had taken it from parallel Owen's workstation in case and now was her time to act.

Suzie pulled away staring at her. She twisted the knife again, but Gwen stood calmly, barely wincing at the pain because by now it had all become so numb to her.

"Goodbye Suzie," Gwen whispered.

Before Suzie could react Gwen slid the gun from her back pocket bringing it up under Suzie chin and ruthlessly pulled the trigger until the gun was emptied inside of her. Suzie fell to the ground. Gwen stared at the lifeless body breathing heavy with hatred, pity, and sadness. Suzie turned to dust before her very eyes scattering with time never to be seen, or heard from after that. Gwen fell to her knees, dropping the now useless gun and cried as she pulled the knife from her. Tears, sweat, and blood mixed on her face. She felt dirty, sickened and broken more now than ever before.

She looked over to see a dagger lying close to the whole she had made in time. She picked it up. Surely it should've fallen into one of the many time periods, but it didn't. She turned it over and read an inscription on it. She grinned as she did so.

"Made by Bad Wolf Corporation," it read.

Gwen thought of Rose immediately. She thought of the Doctor and how happy he would be to be reunited with his Rose. She thought of Tosh, Owen and Ianto. And then she finally thought of Jack and how she would miss everything about him. She was soaked in gore and it was a miracle she had lasted this long, but no longer. This was it.

She could almost hear Suzie whisper that Emily Dickinson poem she now despised, but it spoke truth.

_"She died this is how she died…"_

There was a sound. A sound like hope or maybe the sound of eternal peace. Yes, that had to be it. It could be nothing else.

"Gwen!"

Cold hands surrounded her head and she cried out in agony as she felt her mind explode with time. She couldn't see him, but knew whose hands they were the moment they touched her temples. She could feel herself being suppressed as she surrendered herself to the rift, space and the rest of time.

"Let her go," Jack growled.

Bilis Manger held her head in his hands. Her eyes burned a livid blue and yellow and she couldn't see Jack standing on the rift with Rose, the Doctor and Tosh in the TARDIS looking out.

"Why would I do that," Bilis answered as calmly as ever, "After her mind has absorbed all time and space your world will cease along with you and your Doctor."

Jack grinned his "this is unbelievable smile" and looked at Bilis, "What is it you want?"

"Like Abbadon I was cast out before time. I can travel from place to place, but can never truly be a part of it. Now with Gwen's mind I can control it and my lord Abbadon and I will be reunited once more."

He squeezed her temples and bit more and she screamed in pain. Rose made forward, but the Doctor pulled her back. The rift was coming in fast and swirled into a vortex pouring its entire contents into Gwen's head. Bilis laughed as he felt the power in her mind with his fingers. Jack jumped on him pulling him off of her. He had lost her once and he wasn't about to lose her again.

The police box doors slammed shut and Rose and Tosh looked helplessly at the Doctor.

"What are we going to do?" Tosh yelled.

"We can...no…yes…no, but that would be…maybe…"

"Maybe?" Rose encouraged.

"Maybe…"

"What about the heart of the TARDIS," Rose asked.

"Maybe…"

"What about Gwen? What's going to happen to her?" Tosh asked.

"Maybe…"

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

"Yes!"

The Doctor began to pull at knobs readying his TARDIS. He then took out a key and unlocked a panel where the heart of the TARDIS was said to have lied.

"Where's Jack?" he suddenly asked confusion written over his face.

"Brewing up a nice cuppa tea," Tosh answered sarcastically, "Where do you think. He's on the rift!"

"She doesn't do well under pressure does she?" The Doctor inquired.

"No, apparently not," Rose answered.

Jack punched Bilis who disappeared before he fell and came up behind Jack who was ready and kicked. Bilis disappeared again and stood from a far watching as Gwen collapsed from loss of blood and mind.

"Gwen no!" he yelled running to her, but Bilis beat him to it knocking him out of the way.

"Jack, stop him! I have a plan," The Doctor yelled jumping from the TARDIS.

Jack was more than obedient and immediately made for him. Rose followed the Doctor and lifted Gwen up from her position feeling for a pulse. Rose breathed as she found one, but there was still so little time.

"She's alive," Rose said smiling with relief.

"Of course she is otherwise we'd be dead," said the Doctor, "Now when I give you the signal, signal Tosh to open the latch."

He put his hands to her temples and focused looking straight into her trancelike eyes. He closed his own and he entered her mind with his power. Within seconds Tosh saw the swirling vortex around her head suddenly flow out and return to the rift. She smiled with relief as it began to flow through space once more. The lights in Gwen's eyes were dimming and she was coming back though weakened and dying.

Bilis who had been so focused on Jack failed to see the Doctor's actions and finally had enough. He found the life knife lying on the rift covered originally with Gwen's blood and punctured Jack's heart with it. Jack fell onto the rift energy as blood splurged out. Bilis twisted it and pulled it back out. He wiped the knife and made his way to the Doctor, Rose and Gwen.

The Doctor's eyes immediately shot open and Gwen's mouth open releasing the last of a rainbow colored rift energy.

"Rose!"

"Tosh now!"

"Jack," Gwen whispered weakly.

"Gwen, direct the last of the energy to Bilis." The Doctor ordered.

Bilis came up behind Rose and pushed her out of the way. The Doctor stood and punched him. Tosh opened the latch, shielding her eyed as the remaining rift energy began to flow to it. Gwen controlled it and sent it spiraling towards Bilis. After holding on to him though the remaining energy was attracted to the time vortex of the TARDIS and directed its attention to their pulling Bilis along with it.

Her head hurt like hell. The bleeding from it had stopped, but her stomach was still wounded and she bleeding more then ever. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to make it. Not this time.

"Under the jurisdiction of Gallifrey I ban you from all space and time to wander the swirls of the heart of the TARDIS in fragments. You are stripped on your powers to jump across eras and teleport at will."

"What gives you the authority?" Bilis questioned his eyes wide.

"I don't need any. I'm a time lord. The highest authority ends with me."

Bilis tried as he might, but he no longer could control the time that had surrounded him. He grinned as something occurred to him.

"At least I won't be going alone," and he laughed just before he disappeared into the heart of the TARDIS.

Gwen could feel he was right. She had felt this sort of pain before when she was tied to that machine in the Hub with Suzie who had first opened her eyes. It was so familiar. It was as though she had experienced one hundred times and then she realized she did. She grabbed her stomach and pulled herself to him who wasn't lying very far. Her hands were shaking, covered in her own blood and darkness was overwhelming her more than ever, but her will to get to Jack was too strong.

Jack lay there clutching his heart covered in even more blood. Light energy was pouring out of him entering the TARDIS.

"What is it? What's going on?" Gwen questioned.

"Jack's dying. For good this time. His immortality came from the heart of the TARDIS and by opening it and Jack's spirit a free wanderer, it's taking it back."

"Tosh shut the latch," Rose yelled, but the Doctor interrupted.

"If you do Gwen will die," said the Doctor.

"What?" Rose turned.

Gwen let out another puff of rift energy and then looked down at herself. Her stomach was slowly healing as the extra energy was being pulled back into the TARDIS. She took Jack's hand in hers which was shaking just as badly. He was alive barely and looking right at her in that Jack like way. It was the same look he gave her when he first met her and now as he was dying it was the last.

"Jack has a future," Gwen said as another puff of rift energy was waiting to be released, but she held it in hoping to build it up.

She turned to the Doctor and Rose looking sadly at them, "I saw it. The Face of Boe. He's meant to live. He might hate me for it afterwards, but he's meant to live."

Rose made to go forward to Gwen, but the Doctor stopped her pulling her back towards the TARDIS.

"Gwen? Gwen, no!" Rose yelled as she realized what she was about to do.

The Doctor pulled a yelling Rose shutting the doors behind him.

"Where's Jack and Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"You can't let her do that," Rose yelled.

"What?" Tosh asked now worried.

"There has to be another way," Rose yelled.

"Gwen has the same energy that Jack's immortality does running though her, but the contents are being released slowly back into the TARDIS while healing her while Jack's original energy is evapoarating from him. It's her choice and as much as I would like to save them both I can't Rose," the Doctor cried shutting the latch and locking it. He was just as upset about this as she was and Rose could see it in his eyes. He took her by the shoulders and looked at her softly and tenderly.

"This is her choice. Not mine. As much as I would like to have it both ways it's impossible. One cannot live without the other dying."

Rose stared at the floor. She knew the Doctor was right, but either way ended in heartbreak. She had known Jack for a long time. He was her best friend, almost like a brother and she loved him more than anyone else. And Gwen. She was sweet, kind, compassionate and was willing to risk her life for love just as much as Rose was.

A tear slid down Rose's eye and she hugged the Doctor. He hugged her just as tightly as she sobbed into his suit. Tosh sat by the console not liking any of this, but accepting it because there was nothing else she could do. They would just have to wait until the doors of the police box opened revealing which of the living was carrying the dead.

* * *

Gwen held Jack in her arms stroking his hair and caressing his hand. It was hard to believe after seeing all that this man had been through he would really die this time and because of her. But she wouldn't let that happen. Sweat shown just above his brow and Gwen held back another puff of rift energy as she felt it building more and more within her. 

"Jack," she whispered.

He opened his eyes ever so slightly and looked at her adoringly.

"Hey you," he whispered back smiling.

"Jack, only one of us is going to walk out of this alive," she started.

"Well then you'll have to promise me something," he started, but she shushed him.

"No. I won't be able to keep it, but before I do this I just need you to know I…"

Another ripple of energy and she grasped her stomach. It was becoming impatient now and Jack was getting weaker.

Jack's eyes fluttered closed and Gwen couldn't delay it any longer. A tear trickled down as she whispered something in his ear and leaned over his face. She closed her eyes, taking one final breath and pressed her lips to his…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The latch was closed. The heart of the TARDIS could no longer extort energy from him and he could feel the energy that was lost being slowly released back into him. He could feel the process of returning immortality beginning, his surroundings slowly coming back into view. His lips tingled from a mysterious sensation and words he had so desperately wanted to hear for so long still lingered in his mind, but at what cost.

He could feel her lying next to him as time tinged just underneath him. He felt for her hand, his sight still distorted. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her and she was shaking. It was only then when he had tried to find her other hand, did he feel the blood seeping more then ever.

Jack shot up, his paralyzation of death coming to final end and looked down at the woman on the rift. Cold, pale, broken, but all so beautiful Gwen.

"Jack," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Gwen? No. No, sweetie what have you done?" his voice was soft and scared.

He placed his hand over the wound and the other on her forehead. She held on to his wrist and he could feel her shiver. He had lost her once before. He had seen her at her lowest point, but even through that she lived on and came back so much stronger and wiser. He had seen his life without her and hated himself and everything about it. He knew one day he would eventually lose her, but now and not yet. He knew a fair few things about time and this was not hers. It couldn't be…

"I ended the healing process a bit too early," she weakly said.

She coughed blood and he stroked her hair. The wound had expanded because of the rift energy she had transferred from her to Jack. Signs of rift energy still glowed around her. She was still exposed and even if someone could stop the bleeding and fix her wound she would die from head trauma because the energy was not properly disposed of. It was still in her head. Her breaths were coming in louder and faster and either was helpless.

"Why? Why?" he questioned, "Gwen, you shouldn't have. Why?"

She took a deep breath and looked right into his eyes. She used every ounce of energy to make this as clear to him as it was to her, "You were meant to live. You are going to do so many great things. I saw it in time and even if I hadn't it would not have changed my decision to save you."

Gwen moaned as another pain shot through her. She grasped both her hands in his as tears began to trickle past his cheeks and slide down his chin. She gasped for breath. A thought came into view and he spoke quickly trying to cover up his broken voice.

"Gwen, did you close your mind to the rift yet?"

"Slowly. I am…slowly," she turned her head from side to side slowly trying to shake off the dizziness that was beginning to take over.

Gwen grinned. It was all she could do. She looked at him and lifted her shaking hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch as another tear fell down his cheek.

"Jack," her eyes were wet and the darkness was creeping.

"-don't you dare," he told her, "This isn't over…"

Rose sat at the console her hand over her mouth as tears rained down her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look out the TARDIS to see what was happening and wasn't sure if she wanted to. The Doctor stood with his back to her and Tosh who was sitting on the sofa with her face in

her arms.

The door to the TARDIS opened and all turned to look. Jack held Gwen in his arms building up his strength from his recent death. They were covered in blood. Gwen chest rose ever so slightly making the others fully aware that she was still breathing.

"Give me the key," he said with a tone of authority.

"Jack, you'll die," Tosh started walking over to where Rose stood.

"I was only vulnerable to the heart of the TARDIS because you released it while I was in the process of dying. As you can see I'm fine now, but she needs that energy put back in her, so it can properly be released and heal her."

The Doctor looked at Jack and then at Rose. Streaks of mascara shown from tears across her face. All she could do was nod her head. At this moment she was just about as ready to risk everything to save Gwen just as much as Jack was.

"I never could win against you two," the Doctor sighed reading Rose's expression.

He pulled out his key, turned it and moved Tosh and Rose back. Jack lay Gwen down on the floor carefully as not to disrupt her any longer. She was losing. He could see it. He took a final breath praying that this would work and wrenched the latch open. He immediately fell back and watched as the rift energy reentered her. She rose for a moment, crying out and then fell back again. Rose, the Doctor, Tosh watched in anticipation. Jack moved forward taking Gwen's hand in his as they waited.

No sounds could be heard except the gentle humming of the TARDIS. No breaths could be heard as they all help them in anticipation. Jack gulped as seconds passed by and there was still no reaction. He put two fingers to her wrist and easily found a slow pulse which gave some kind of reassurance.

It was when her mouth parted and a puff of rift energy was released that Jack breathed. He watched as it slowly began the healing process. It was slow, but it was working at least. Jack squeezed her hand tighter and wiped some of the sweat on his face with the back of his sleeve. The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and Tosh kneeled next to Jack rubbing his shoulder while looking over Gwen.

The world seemed to slow a little. The last puffs of rift energy left her body after moments and the Doctor closed the heart of the TARDIS from human eyes once more. He then placed his hand on her head and entered her mind closing the rift from her. Gwen's breathing was returning to normal and both Tosh and Jack gave a sigh of relief. Her eyes were still closed, but it didn't matter right now. The point was she would eventually wake up and when she did she would be back where she belonged.

* * *

Gwen awoke in a strange yet familiar setting. Strange because it felt like she had been away for a while now, but familiar because of the sense of how soft the sheets were beneath her body and comfortable the pillows were tucked beneath her neck and head which was still sore, but yet so relieved. She remembered having let go of the entire rift when…when…she couldn't remember. 

She remembered dying, well almost dying. She remembered Bilis and Suzie and Rose? Tosh? Jack? Jack!

Gwen shot up, but then clutched her head which was still bruised, but working none the less. She groaned not caring how loud her voice was or who heard her. It hurt. Bad.

"That's what you get for trying to save the universe," she thought sarcastically, but then stopped because apparently it also hurt to think. Fully, anyways.

Ianto had heard Gwen's groan from the small infirmary Torchwood had and grinned despite himself. Jack, Tosh and Gwen had returned a few days later though for the three it had only been a few minutes according to the travels of the TARDIS. Owen and Ianto had gone nuts trying to evacuate the city from the cracking sky and then the sky had stopped cracking and then it had broke apart even more and then various parts of the city were being pulled into a giant black hole and then the contents of the black hole were being released back into Cardiff and then everything had gone back to normal. No one else seemed to remember anything, but Owen and Ianto did. Why? Because they were Torchwood and knew more than anybody. They had then spent days trying to figure out where Jack and Tosh had gone and if they were okay.

The TARDIS showed up a week later. Ianto was the first to notice on the CCTV and called Owen up immediately. Tosh was the first to emerge. Her appearance was disheveled and she was tired, but perfectly okay and both could only feel relief. Ianto pulled her into a loose hug quickly releasing her, while Owen just took both her hands in his and kissed her long and deep. When they had finally broken the kiss she grinned and pulled them both into a big hug.

"We did it," said the Doctor emerging from the TARDIS with a very pretty blonde standing by his side, "All five of us."

Jackie emerged from the Hub with Pete and the baby and hugged her daughter. Rose hugged back just as tightly. Jackie then took the Doctor's face in his hands and gave him a big kiss. Rose couldn't help but giggle.

Ianto counted. Tosh was one, the Doctor and the blonde and Jack, but who was the…

Jack emerged from the TARDIS. His appearance was even worse than Tosh's. His face full of sweat and grime while his clothes stained blood. But what really sent both Ianto and Owen over the edge was the figure in his arms as he carried her out of the TARDIS. Her dark brown hair moved with the wind covering most of her pale face, but Ianto and Owen knew immediately who it was.

Jack bid a silent farewell to the Doctor and grinned at Rose and walked towards the Hub looking straight ahead. He did not even turn to see the TARDIS dematerializing. There was only one universal truth.

"Look Gwen," he whispered as he stood outside the millennium centre though he knew she was unconscious in his arms, "We're home."

"Sleeping beauty has awoken from her slumber," present Ianto called to Jack in the Hub.

They had gotten off on better terms since their last meeting. They had gone back to the old routine before they had become lovers. The last few days without Jack have been good ones and it was just what he needed to sort things out. He had finally come to terms. No doubt he was heartbroken, but he was ready to move on. They were just friends. Good friends who cared for each other. Nothing else. There couldn't be anything else any more.

Tosh and Owen after doing quite a bit of talking were down in archives snogging their heads off. It was just after six and for once in a long time the world seemed to behave a bit normal. Jack climbed the steps down from his office and peered over to where Ianto was standing in front of the computer finishing up the last of his report on the whole episode.

Jack only grinned at him. He felt much more relaxed having all of his second family back here with him. It all just felt so right and Jack was so grateful for it.

"Any activity?"

"No, _sir_," said Ianto not looking from the computer.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. So, they had gone back to sir again. Ianto turned his head feeling Jack's eyes on him. They were soft and full of grief and couldn't bear Ianto's gaze because of the guilt that swarmed them. He looked at the floor and Ianto sighed.

"I mean no Jack. No activity," Ianto managed a grin.

Jack grinned back and his eyes lit up. He gave Ianto's shoulder a squeeze and walked over to Owen and Tosh's desks picking up their final reports.

"I think everyone should be heading home now. It's getting late. We almost caused the end of the world and then stopped it. All in all a good week," Jack said trying to light up the atmosphere with a little playful conversation.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's hope next week's not as bad though yeah?" said Ianto standing and gathering his things.

"You should probably tell those two to get a room preferably at their own place. Some of us have to ACTUALLY work here," Jack said in all seriousness, but grinning.

Ianto pulled up the CCTV of Tosh and Owen. He had her flat on her back and they both looked like they were in desperate need of oxygen. Ianto smiled knowing he was going to have fun with this. He waited until the perfect moment when he yelled on a speaker, "Get a room!"

They both jumped from their position fumbling with the very loose clothing and messy hair.

"Bloody hell, Ianto. Get a life," Owen yelled at the camera sticking up the middle finger.

Ianto grinned. Yes, he agreed all in all a very good week. Ianto was the first to leave the Hub for once. He didn't feel like going home just yet, but what was there to do. He saw a pub just ahead and thought hey why not. He walked past the fountain and down the road.

He entered sitting at the bar and ordering a pint. A man next to him was knocking a few back like it was the answer to all of his problems.

"Hey, you might want to take it easy," Ianto offered out of concern.

The man had dark brown hair, grey green eyes and wore a nice clean suit. He must've been one of those kinds of folk who had a well paying job, friends and a nice family at home. So why was here a stingy old pub?

"I appreciate the concern, but it's just been a crazy day. If I'm lucky the alcohol will kill me before I get a proper chance to do it myself," he spoke with a Welsh accent.

"May I ask?"

"Up until recently I was demoted at work and then today I just signed my divorce papers. She got everything. The house, the car and all because I'm gay."

Ianto grinned and took a sip of the drink the barman had put in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," said Ianto holding out his hand.

The man shook it and said, "Ben. Ben Cooper."

"Cooper? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Gwen Cooper would you?"

"Actually, yes. She was a cousin of mine. Disappeared for a while and then just today her mother called yelling from the top of her lungs that her daughter was found. None of the family's seen her yet for some reason or other. How'd you know her?"

"I work with her," said Ianto.

"Really?" said Ben taking a sudden interest.

Well, Ianto figured, Gwen had his Jack. She owed him for that…

Meanwhile back at the Hub Gwen clutched her head, but was relieved to know it was because of an ordinary headache and not because she held the whole of time and space in it. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Jack stood against the doorframe with his arms folded staring at the person he had missed for so long. He could have stood and stared and never get tired of it and was delighted that he'd actually get to do so.

It took Gwen a few minutes to actually realize he was standing there watching her. The look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. Some things just don't change she thought miserably as he still had that effect to make her melt every time he entered a room.

She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hi," he answered.

"How long have I been out," she asked.

"About two days," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like the inside of my head exploded."

Jack beamed at her and handed her an icepack he had been holding. She gratefully took it, "The Doctor said that's normal after what you've been through. What do you remember?"

Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes again trying to focus on the most recent events. She was lying in the TARDIS. Everything was black and then it felt like everything being lighted up again if only for a moment. When she had felt it, she immediately thought about the machine and Suzie. When she was there she had felt every single time Jack had died. Every second of darkness, every moment of pain, every trickle of blood and then as the energy shot through her she could feel what he felt every time he came back. It would only last for a second, but it was the feeling of being alive.

Her forehead was scrunched as though she was thinking hard and then it softened. She had unconsciously let tears trickle down her closed eyes as she thought about this. Jack took her hand in his thinking that maybe he shouldn't have asked as it was too painful for her to relive.

"Gwen," he said softly.

She opened her eyes which were shining from tears. She drew her hand up to her eyes and began to wipe them away.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What did you remember?"

"Nothing. It was nothing," she said.

"Those tears don't exactly support your statement."

Gwen took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, "Promise you won't be mad."

Jack was rather taken aback by this statement.

"All right," he said.

She looked him in the eyes, "I remember you. I felt you. I felt every single time you died and every single time you came back and it was the most…incredibly terrifying experience I had ever encountered and I…I'm sorry."

Tears were beginning to start again as she saw the pained expression on his face.

"I…I shouldn't have said anything," she began, but he just squeezed her hand tighter and began to wipe the tears from her face. She never expected his question after that.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

It was something that nagged him day in and day out. _Your wrong_ the Doctor had said. It was an instinct and he was just wrong. Wrong because he couldn't die? As though he had even chosen to live. Rose had made that decision for him.

"Am I wrong?" he repeated the question and closed his eyes in anticipation to the answer. He thought maybe she wouldn't understand the question, but she surprised him with an answer.

"No," she said, "You're stuck in time. You can never die, but you have so much to live for. You're feared, but not wrong."

Jack nodded his head and grinned at her though it didn't reach his eyes. She grinned back though not sure of whether what she said was good news to him or not. Gwen's face grew quite serious at her next question.

"How long have I been dead?"

"You haven't been, "He said wiping his eyes which were threatening tears. He didn't hate her answer, but rather was scared of what it meant, but he didn't want to tell her, "You've been missing for six months."

"Six months? For me I've only been gone a few days."

"Time travel does that I suppose," said Jack looking at the floor.

"Well it's good to be back," she said changing the subject. She grinned and then put on her best Jack Harkness smirk, "Did you miss me?"

He looked at her adoringly and smiled, "More then you know."

She smiled at him and him at her. Before he left the room he planted a quick kiss to her surprised lips and left without another word. He walked down the steps pleased with himself and made his way to his office to get some work done.

Gwen grinned and then pressed the icepack to her throbbing head once more. Yup, she was home and it felt so good.


	12. Chapter 12

**All right Everyone here is the very last chapter thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 12

Gwen returned to her old flat days later accompanied by Jack who wanted to see her get home all right. Everything had been returned to its proper place after Ianto had cleared it out six months ago. She breathed in the familiar air of her flat and smiled. Sure a few bits and bobs were missing having occupied a storage room on the other side of town, but it was still her home. Well second home if you counted Torchwood.

"I need to be getting back to the Hub," Jack started, "Ianto should be bringing over the last of the furniture soon. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah everything should be fine," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Remember take it easy the rest of the night and I'll see you bright and early at work tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I still have a job?" she joked.

"You'll always have a place at Torchwood so long as I'm around."

"Thanks Jack," she smiled bringing her arms to her sides.

"You sure you'll be alright?" he asked trying to think of any excuse to stay longer.

"I'm sure, but if you want to stay it's fine," she offered.

"No, I really have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said as he shut the door behind him.

He made his way down a few stairs and hopped into the SUV. He went to start the car, but turned the ignition off again. Just what was he doing? He had spent six months grieving over her, attempting to commit useless suicide because he was so unhappy, regretting every moment he didn't tell her how he felt and she whispering it to him as he died. She was alive and well and he was running away again.

He had such an ache for her. It was feelings he continued to deny himself, but why? This was his chance and he was throwing it out the window again. He loved her so much, but he just didn't want to hurt her especially now since she gave him back his immortality. He would outlive her surely, but how long would he be able to deny this.

"Goddamit," he yelled at himself and slamming the wheel.

He took heavy breaths and stared at the wheel just thinking. Somehow he figured she wouldn't even mind, but he couldn't offer her the things she wanted. Jack Harkness didn't do love stories, he didn't do fidelity, he didn't do romantic dinners and hand holding along beaches, he didn't do family reunions. He didn't do domestic.

"But I can make an exception just this once," he said angrily at himself slamming the car door and running up the stairs, his great coat trailing with him.

Gwen who had been going through her cabinets seeing what she needed to restock on and starting an inventory was startled at the knock at the door. She had been caught up in her thoughts about Jack that she barely registered it. She took a deep breath and headed for the door.

Jack immediately sought out her lips shutting the door behind him. Her back making contact with the wall. Her hands ran through his hair while his were everywhere else. She returned his kiss parting her lips as his tongue danced with hers. He left her mouth suddenly and began trailing kiss down her neck and then back up again lingering over her lips.

She opened her eyes suddenly and he looked at her dazedly.

"What happened to taking it easy," she barely got out.

He smiled and kissed her again. She took his hand in hers and led him towards her bedroom where she hoped that nothing had been removed in there after her long absence.

* * *

Torchwood was kind enough to get Jackie's old flat back and the Doctor had dropped them off there. It wasn't anything compared to Pete's mansion of course, but it was home. Pete had plans to rebuild Torchwood London and would liaise with Torchwood Cardiff keeping track of alien threats to a point. It would be nothing like the way Yvonne ran it of course.

And then of course there was Martha. Luckily for him she had taken her old job at Unit and was beginning work there on Monday. He didn't bother to tell her Rose was back. He'd have to bring it up next time if there was a next time. He pouted a little and hugged her goodbye not daring to mention either woman to the other although he suspected Rose knew somehow.

The Doctor stood over the console excited as a child at Christmas. Rose entered the TARDIS with her bag and placed it on a nearby chair.

"All right where do you want to go? How about the dirty thirties, Chicago mobsters and flirty dames? Or perhaps another Satellite? Remember how much fun we had last time?" he said raising his eyebrows twice. She grinned at him, but continued to stare at the ground, "Or maybe we can check some readings I've been getting recently from Raxicoricophalipatorious. I'm sure it's nothing, but it'll be a good warm up for when we do really big adventures."

"Just like old times then isn't it?" she said standing next to him.

He had a huge smile plastered over his face, "Yes. Why? You tired. Sorry I keep forgetting humans need rest. Having been able to sleep for as long as you like in a parallel world has spoiled you Rose Tyler."

"Doctor do you remember the last time, the very last time we thought we were ever going to see each other? On the beach," she started.

"Yeah," he said not looking up, but instead began to stroke the TARDIS and flip a few buttons.

"I said something to you."

"Yeah. Bad Wolf Bay. I remember," he continued in ignorance to other side of the console, but she followed him.

"I told you…I told you I loved you," she said.

The Doctor began to flip buttons again still not looking at her. The way he was behaving was driving her absolutely mad. He had been so thrilled to have her back on board and now she had to go and start this. He wanted to say it, he really did, but he wasn't sure how exactly.

"Doctor?"

He didn't speak and he stopped stroking the TARDIS and took a deep breath.

"What do you want me to say Rose?"

She looked rather taken aback by his question. Her brown eyes went wider and her face went pale. She felt as though she had just made a fool of herself and at that moment she just didn't want to be anywhere near him. In fact she had half a mind to slap him.

"Are we in space yet?" she asked.

"No, but we're about to-"

"-Fine," she interrupted picking up her bag and heading for the door.

"Rose wait, "he blocked her from leaving.

"Do you honestly think I can go back to the way things were with you after what I've said? And I was stupid enough to think you could ever feel the same way about me. I should've realized on the beach," she said pushing for the doors to open.

He continued to block them.

"Rose, listen to me," he said grabbing her shoulders, but she pushed him off, "What was the whole point in bringing you back if you were just going to leave again?"

The rudeness was kicking in again and he could felt himself getting angry. Not at her. She was right. She was so completely right. He was angry at himself.

"Well then I suppose there was no point," she threw back, "Maybe you should have just…"

She turned around flinging her bag on the floor with rage and put her hands over her eyes. She stared up, not daring to turn around to look at him.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear," she said calmly.

"Well it's all you're going to get out of me," he yelled back.

She turned to him tears glistening her eyes.

"Then there really was no point was there," she said picking up her bag, wiping her tears and shaking her head.

"Rose you can't leave," he started quickly.

It had been nothing, but a nightmare without her and now she was going to leave again. He couldn't stand for it. Not when he had a chance to be with her.

"Then give me a reason to stay."

"You really want me to?"

"Yes. Did you bring me back because you felt guilty at losing a companion? Was that all?"

"No of course not."

"Then what was it then," she gritted her teeth.

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.

The words just slipped out. It was something that had been so hard for him to just…but it couldn't be that easy. Countless times he had chances to say it, but he couldn't. He never really could, but she was standing there. She was real, right here and she was threatening to leave and he knew that if she did he would have regenerated countless times by the end of the day. She was so beautiful and kind and she loved him. He loved her too. So much so it hurt. It was a feeling he never felt before, strange and hurting, but it felt so right.

Rose stared at his face. She had heard him loud and clear, but she wasn't sure whether it was something he had really said or something she had imagined. He didn't know what he was doing next, but he just had to prove it to her.

He walked over to her. She stood unmoving and waiting. He pulled her to him and captured her lips with his. One hundred sensations coursed through them. She parted her lips easily for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved down to her waist. It was only when she was in desperate need of air did she pull away.

He still had his eyes close. His forehead was pressed against hers.

"Rose Tyler I love you," he whispered.

He put his hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. She kissed him again longer and harder. Their tongues dueling for dominance. She pulled her hands from his neck, down his side and found his. They held hands and a sudden spark erupted through them. They felt connected and so happy.

"I think," said Rose rather breathlessly as she pulled away, "I know where we can have our next adventure and it's right down the hall. If it's okay with you?"

He smiled and she smiled back at him. He laughed and then scooped her up into his arms…

* * *

Gwen awoke the next morning with Jack's arms around her. As she fell asleep that night she could have sworn she heard him whisper something she never thought she'd hear the Captain say. She smiled despite herself at his sleeping form and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. He seemed calmer and…wait was that a smirk?

Before she knew what was happening she screamed as he rolled her over on her back. His face was smiling as he leaned over her and she grinned up at him. He kissed her again both smiling into the kiss.

"C'mon," he said jumping off of her and pulling on his clothes, "We've got to get to work. Aliens don't take off now do they?"

"Jack, about last night-"

"-it was the greatest happiest night of my life," he told her looking right at her.

He smiled his award winning smile at her and she smiled back.

"Damn that sexy gap," he said and jumped on her again.

She giggled as he began to kiss her again and only stopped him when her alarm clock went off reminding them that they actually had a job to do.

It was later that day when Gwen felt there was something wrong. Throughout the whole day Jack had been giving her winks, doing extra flirting, calling her into the office when they weren't too busy for a quick snog, but it was later when the feeling dawned on her.

A week had passed and everything seemed to be back to normal at the Hub. Well as normal as can be. Tosh and Owen had been passing looks at each other, Ianto had spent most of his time on the phone and the alien activity had been slow.

Gwen left for the night Jack going to meet her at her flat in maybe an hour or so, but it gave her just enough time to get to the market and home.

Gwen stood in her bathroom a half an hour later waiting for the results. The whole week she had felt sick, vomited a few times and it was then that she realized that it wasn't because she was coming down with something. The timer pinged and Gwen picked up the stick and went wide eyed at the results.

"Gwen," Jack called as he entered her flat.

She put her hand over her mouth dropping it.

"Gwen, honey I'm home," he joked.

Great she thought. Now what was she going to do? She knew that the Face of Boe was supposed to have several children she never thought she'd carry one of them…

Dun…dun…dun….The End.


	13. INfo on Part 3 of series

PART 3--Demolition Lovers in the M section. Please read for those of you interested in continuing the tale. Thanks

-PassionPoet


End file.
